What Happened After
by flygon24
Summary: A story of what happened in between when May left the usual gang and met them again in Sinnoh, from Johto!There is an OC,Crystal. Instead of heading to Johto first, she instead goes to La Rousse City to find who else? 3 Contestshipping.
1. Set Out on a New Journey to?

**Me**: First fanfic :D aren't you guys so proud? w

**Drew**: Yay :] you better make this good :P

**Me**: D: So much pressure Drew.

**May**: Aww…I bet it'll be great :D stop being so mean Drew!

**Drew, May**: *argue*

**Me**: Sigh…. Well I don't own Pokemon but whoever does is a rich man.

**A/N: Just so you readers know, ****my OC will be me, Crystal. **

Chapter One

"Argghhh…" growled May. "I wish Max had at least given me my Pokénav back. Then I wouldn't have gotten lost!" May scratched her head quizzically as she crumbled her new map of Hoenn. May was somewhere stranded in a thick, wooded forest, and she had no idea where she was going.

May had just left her hometown, Petalburg City, but not before she left her friends Ash and Brock, back in Kanto. She had arrived in Petalburg City only a few days ago, but she decided to go see someone before she left to Johto. A very _special _someone…

*_Flashback*_

(Where May has just arrived home…)

"_Mom, dad, I'm home!" May __cried out in joy. _

"_May, Max? Is that really you two? My have you two grown so much! Are you alright? Tired? Hungry?" May's mother, Caroline chatted. "Oh you must be hungry! Oh! I also made lunch…would you like some? Perhaps maybe…"_

"_Uhhh mom? I think we'd just like some lunch. Thanks." Max interrupted._

"_Oh yes, of course. Aw…I'm just glad you too came home after all this time." May's mother smiled. _

"_Thanks mom!" Thanked May in a hungry tone. "I was starving! Brock's cooking may be amazing, but nothing's better than your home-cooked meals Mom!" May and Max sat down with their mother to lunch. _Hmmm…something's missing…_May wondered curiously. _Wait…DAD!

"_Umm. Mom. Where's dad?"_

"_Oh he's out in the garden. A challenger came by just before you came. He'll be here soon, May", Caroline replied reassuringly. As if on cue, May's dad, Norman, appeared at the kitchen window. _

"_Hey Caroline! Hey…huh? May, Max! You're here! That's just great!" Norman shouted through the window. _

"_Hey dad!" May and Max said in unison. _

"_Well I see you guys are having lunch. I'll be right there."_

"'_Kay dad!" Norman strutted through the back door and into the tile covered kitchen. The whole family was soon eating their lunch together. Everything was perfect. _Just like it used to be…_thought May. _But wait, I have to tell them to news…I hope they'll be alright…

"_Umm..Mom, dad? I have something I want to tell you…" May said quietly._

"_What is it dear?" wondered Caroline._

"_Well…In four days…I'll be leaving home again." May announced, with her hands under the table praying that her parents wouldn't mind her leaving again. There was a short pause as both parents looked at each other and turned towards May._

"_Well, Norman and I thought you would be asking this." _

"_Huh?" Caroline smiled._

"_Of _course_ we'll let you go!" _

"_What? Really? Wow! Thanks mom, dad! Thank you so much!" _

_Just then Max butted in._

"_Dad? C-can I stay here?" Max uttered._

"_WHAT?" The rest of the household turned towards Max in alarm. This wasn't a likely answer from him, especially since he had been nagging his parents to let him go on a journey on his own. _

"_Well I mean, I learned a lot during my journey with Ash, Brock, and. May. But I learned that it wasn't as easy as it looked. So I wanna stay here. And learn a couple more things from Professor. Birch and you, dad. So please can I stay at the gym," pleaded Max._

"_Well, you've made a very good choice young man! I'll teach you everything I know about pokemon! And I'm sure Professor Birch will do that same," Norman exclaimed. _

"_So everything's settled right? We all have plans now, right?" May confirmed._

"_I guess so, sister dear." Max agreed. _

_From that point, Max became a student of their father, Norman, and Professor Birch. May prepared for her journey to Johto. But then realized something important…Drew was going to Johto too! She had to get there before he did. But something told her that he was still in Hoenn. A strange feeling. So strange that it caused her to rewind her plans, and change her course of direction. There was a new area in target now. The famous, technological city of Hoenn; La Rousse City! _


	2. Guess who?

Me: So…how was that for a beginning?

Drew: It was alright. But where am I? You should at _least _include me in there! Not just my name! Like, a special appearance maybe?

Me: …You're doing one right now aren't you?

Drew: Psh. No…uh…that's different!

May: I see no difference! Btw, good job Crystal!

Me: Thanks May! Btw, Drew, you show up in the this chapter so you better be quiet!

Drew: Well…just don't make me look stupid.

May: (that'll be hard to do…)

Drew: WHAT WAS THAT?

May: Nothing….Anyway, Crystal doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, Drew wouldn't be so full of himself xD

Chapter Two

For now, the current problem was that May was lost. And, apparently, hungry.

"Ugh! I'm lost and hungry! This has _got_ to be the worst start of an adventure in the history of pokemon journeys!" Complained May to the trees. Suddenly, something rustled behind her, the sound of a pokemon. The underbrush shook and out popped out a Seedot.

"See-se-dot-seedot," it cried. It shimmied backward and charged towards May.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed May. "Ugh…Blaziken come on out!" She threw a shiny red and white pokeball into the air and out came her fierce looking fire-type.

"Blaa!" Blaziken shouted with might.

"Alright, use Flamethrower!" A red, hot stream of fire flew out of Blaziken's mouth and knocked out the wild Seedot. "Ha-ha! We did it Blaziken!" May shouted victoriously. But then, more rustling noises occurred from all directions. "Huh?" breathed May. Then out of the blue, an entire group of maybe thirty or forty wild Nuzleaf and Shiftry flew upon them!

"Ahh! Run Blaziken! There's too many of them!" May and her Blaziken ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran through branches and thick blankets of leaves, they jumped over rocks and tree roots, and in the end, found themselves running across a gigantic bridge.

*~Later~*

"Whew, I thought we'd never escape," sighed May. "But for now…where _are_ we?" May steadily looked up into the sky. Tall, enormous building towered over her and her pokemon. She swung her head downward a bit. She realized she was on a flat piece of grassland. May breathed heavily. She wandered aimlessly until she was _very sure_ she was lost.

"Well, I guess we're definitely lost now, Blaziken." Blaziken nodded its head sympathetically. " Oh Blaziken, sorry. You must be tired from all that running. Okay Blaziken, return!" May recalled Blaziken back into its pokeball. She stared solemnly at its shiny luster. "Well, might as well-"

_OOOOOF!_

May hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, and unfortunately, crashed into a short, wooden fence.

"What the-?" But May had no chance to say what had happened next. For, a fierce looking Jolteon and Flygon stared her down. They growled menacingly at her. "Wha-? Ohmigosh. Help! Help!" May cried relentlessly. "Somebody! _HELP!"_ In the corner of her eye, she spied a quick and nimble Leafeon run across the grass and disappeared behind a couple of trees.

**A/N: Now we begin with P.O.V.'s**** (point of views).**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

I was cutting oranges and vegetables for today's lunch when my Leafeon crashed into the backdoor and skidded into the kitchen.

"Leaf-leaf- Leafeon," urgently cried my little Leafeon. It ran up to me in haste and tugged my jeans toward the door. "Leaf!"

"Alright, what's going on Leafeon?" I wondered. She didn't give me an answer, for she was already running out to door and vanished behind the thicket of trees near my backyard door. I followed her outside and ran across the yard towards to edge of our property. There I spotted my Jolteon and Flygon and…a young girl! _I don't know why, but she seems familiar. Hmm…Must be my imagination! _

"Jolteon, Flygon. Step away please." My two pokemon swiveled their heads at the sound of my voice and gingerly stepped backward as I approached the seemingly damsel in distress. She looked up to me with fear in her eyes.

"Oh! You saved me from those wild pokemon! Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" The girl chattered. "I don't know what I would've done without you! Oh, thank you!"

"Umm. That's great and all but what are you doing on my property?" I demanded to know why she was trespassing. No, I was not angry, just curious how she got here. She seemed to hesitate. And began to blabber endlessly about Seedot and Nuzleaf and food and being hungry…_Wait, FOOD! _I completely forgot that I was making lunch! And this poor girl must have been starving the whole way as well. Aw, well, I hope she likes pasta. Anyway beside the point, I didn't know her name so I asked.

"Oh um, what is your name by the way?"

"Oh me? Oh my name is May from Petalburg City."

"…REALLY? Oh and my name is Crystal." It occurred to me that _this _was the girl that beaten my best friend Drew in the Grand Festival in Kanto and, not to mention, the girl Drew secretly liked. I could see why he liked her. She was very pretty. And seemed kinda funny in a way. She may seem like a goof right now, but I bet she's got pretty good potential if she can beat Drew.

"Uhh yea. Does that surprise you in any way?" May inquired.

"Uh not really but beside the point, it's almost lunch time. I don't think you've eaten in a while. Want to each lunch with me at my house?" I invited.

"Sure! I'm starving! I haven't eaten since this morning!" May hungrily replied.

"Well good let's get going!" I hoisted May up from the ground and we ran back to my house.

**Regular P.O.V.**

May seated herself in Crystal's kitchen. It was big and spacious, but still felt cozy and the furniture added beautifully to the room.

"Wow," breathed May. May was admiring the furniture when a delicious smell caught her attention. The wonderful aroma of pasta wafted in the air and May couldn't resist. But the question still drifted in her mind, _where the heck am I?_

"Uh Crystal?"

"Mhmm yes May?"

"Uhh…Where am I? Like city kinda thing." May asked.

"Uhh. You're in La Rousse City of course silly! Didn't you see the sign that was on that enormous bridge?" Crystal giggled. May quietly looked up, as if her memory was floating up in midair. She closed her eyes and _did _sort of remember passing by a metal thing with red words painted on it.

"Oh yea. Er-I kinda do remember. Hehe…oops." May sweatdropped.

"Hahaha. That's alright. I guess when you're running for your life from an angry group of Nuzleaf and Shiftry it's probably hard to see that _big_ and _obvious _sign there." Crystal laughed. "Ahh…Lunch is ready May!"

"Oh yay! I was starving!" May threw her hands up in there in happiness, or maybe just eagerness of getting to eat food.

"Wait! May, I need to call someone first. DREWW! DREW! Come down it's lunchtime!" Crystal called.

**May's P.O.V.**

I don't know what I just heard. Crystal seemed to be shouting for someone for lunch. Who could it have been? I didn't know until she called out the name that I least wanted to hear. She called for Drew! I don't know if it _is_ the Drew I know. I began to panic. My pulse quickened as I waited for the name Crystal was calling to change. Nope. Not a chance. After done shouting that deadly name Crystal turned towards me.

"Well, I guess you can start eating May. Drew will be here in a moment." Crystal said. I sat there quietly in my seat, staring at my food. I heard footsteps. My hands started to sweat as I knew what was going to happen next. I shut my eyes, tight. Then I realized, doing this would _not _make me suddenly invisible like those in the movies, so I forced them open and looked up. There I saw my one true rival, Drew.


	3. Pasta, with a side order of Jealousy

**Drew**: That was such a lousy appearance from me. I mean, I didn't even get to _say _anything!

**Me:** Not my problem. Besides, you're one of the main characters!

**Drew**: One? Who's the other?

**May**: That's me and (kinda) Crystal, you knuckle-head! I can't believe you still haven't changed!

**Drew**: Yes I have. Besides, you're the one that followed me to Johto!

**May:…**N-no. I…uh, just wanted to see Johto! That's all!

**Drew:** Sure May. Whatever you say…Anyway, Crystal doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, May would have thought of a better reason to following me to Johto.

**May**: ...I DO HAVE A GOOD REASON!

Chapter Three

**May's P.O.V.  
><strong>

"Oh what do we have here? Crystal, what is May doing in your house?" He jabbed a finger toward me as he calmly asked Crystal.

"Oh uh, I guess, she was lost?" Crystal shrugged. "She was hungry Drew! You know I can't leave a person outside when its lunchtime!" Drew turned his head towards me and flicked his green bangs in a snotty fashion. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them and words poured out like a huge and _loud, _waterfall.

"Anyway…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Drew shouted. I didn't expect this answer from him.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST ENDED UP HERE!" I screamed. We began to have a very loud, conversation. If you could call it one. I guess we kept going for a strong four minutes. Then Drew suddenly began to subside. He stopped completely after a few more seconds. I wonder why.

"May, you should really stop yelling now." Said Drew in an I'm-more-mature-than-you tone of voice.

"WHY SHOULD I?" I demanded angrily.

"'Cause Crystal is waiting for us to stop and eat lunch." Drew nodded his head towards Crystal. She was smiling but her eyes said otherwise. I thought I saw fear, but in a way, her eyes were laughing. _Hehe…oops. I forgot that she was here. _

"Well…it's okay you guys! Just stop fighting! You're making me think you two _really, really _like each other." Crystal tried to suppress a giggle. I swiveled my head towards her and tried to protest.

"N-no we don't! Well at least _I _don't! I mean, he's snotty and obnoxious and rude and cu-,"

"Wait. What?" Crystal asked. She tilted her head cutely and cupped her hands at her ears. "What did you say May? I couldn't quite catch that. Drew, did you hear what she said?"

"Not like I cared. Anyway, Crystal I'm starving. You practically drained all my energy from today's training. You could _at least _provide some provisions for me. Maybe a couple berries would be fine. Or maybe just one," Drew snickered.

"Drew you're such a meanie!" Crystal stuck out her tongue at him. _Nice one Crystal! That's exactly what I would have done!_ I thought. "Maybe I _should _just give you just an Oran berry than!" I couldn't help but snicker and giggle like a snobby princess. Drew glared menacingly towards me. I flinched. "Anyway," Crystal continued. She brought out white porcelain plates with the delicious, mouth-watering pasta and set them gracefully on the table. "Let's eat!"

As we all engulfed ourselves (meaning Drew and I….ew), Crystal brought out some cups and poured us each a glass of cool strawberry lemonade. Yum. She also called for her pokemon.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Everyone! Time for lunch! Come' on! Lunch time!  
>Crystal called. Hundreds of pokemon gathered near the door. "Okay you guys," laughed Crystal," calm down. You'll all get your food don't worry."<p>

Crystal poured large quantities of different types of pokemon food into large, colored bowls. Each color was designated for each type of pokemon. A blue bowl for Water-types, white for Normal types, red for Fire, yellow for Electric, pink for Psychic, dark purple for Ghost, and so on. All the pokemon huddled into the bowl. The bowl was cleverly cut into like a pie, ensuring each pokemon got its fair share. If there were more pokemon of one type, there were multiple bowls for the same kind. May remained ever fascinated by these strange containers.

"Crystal, how many pokemon do you have?" May asked, eyeing the many pokemon surrounding the bowls, gulping down their food like it was life itself.

"Well, not all of them are mine. Some of them a-"

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! May shrieked._The two pokemon, Jolteon and Flygon, had entered the kitchen, and May began to become hysterical. "It's those two! The wild pokemon! And there's that Leafeon too! Crystal! They're probably here to fight us and get all our food! I don't want to them to eat our food I just ate! Crystal hurry save us!" May turned her head towards Drew and whimpered, "Drew! You're a strong Trainer! Do something! Someone's gonna get hurt! Our food will be stolen! Please Drew! Save us!" Drew blushed at this comment and tried to calm May down.

"May ,quit worrying these guys are-" Drew began.

"Monsters!" May finished. "They're so mean! I bet they're after the food!"

"May, for the last time! They're-"

May began to panic and clutched onto Drew's purple jacket, which made Drew blush an intense shade of red for how close she was to him.

"Drew, do something!" May screamed. She dug her head into his jacket, shielding her face from the "monster pokemon". "A-" May's scream was intercepted by Crystal's hand.

Crystal laughed. "Don't worry May. These aren't wild pokemon. These two belong to me."

"Huh?" May's panicked eyes calmed.

"Yup. These two beauties are mine. See?" Crystal pointed towards her Flygon. This is Flygon. And this is Jolteon. Flygon and Jolteon both warmly and adorably waved a paw/claw in the air.

"Flyy!"

"Jolt!"

"Awww! They're so _cute!" _May cooed. _Wow, the atmosphere really changed, _thought Drew sweatdropping.

May continued to make cooing noises and compliment on how cute Crystal's pokemon when she was interrupted by a cough.

"AHEM." Drew coughed purposely. May turned her head around.

"What?" May demanded.

"I see you like Crystal's Flygon. But haven't you forgotten that _I _one too? I don't ever recall you complimenting on my Flygon!" At that, Drew took out a pokeball and out came the Mystic Pokemon. _Drew is SO, obviously jealous, _thought Crystal. She smirked.

"Well!" Scoffed May," I've never had a chance too. But then I will now. Drew, I think your Flygon is great okay? I mean, it was really tough in the Grand Festival." May began to look dreamily up in the air. Her eyes seem to sparkle a bit. "It looked really graceful, but it was very powerful. He was strong, and beautiful, and amazing and dazzling…"

"Just like you," Drew murmured.

"Huh? What was that Drew?" May asked. (In truth, she really _did not _he had said that.)

"Nothing," exclaimed Drew with a cool tone.

"Hehe…Yea sure Rose-boy. What _was _that you said hmm, Drewy? Crystal called teasingly. Drew's face turned as red as a Tomato Berry.

"Crystal!" Drew gritted through his teeth so May wouldn't hear, "I told you not to call me Drewy!"

"Hmph! Whatever you say…hehehe…."

"Huh? Drewy?" May repeated, clueless. "Drew, what did she just call you?"

"Oh nothing May. I guess you'll learn in time…" Crystal drifted off innocently looking at May and managed to smirk at Drew. "Anyway. You guys seem well acquainted. But apparently I barely know anything about you May! And lemme guess, you're probably clueless by how much I know about Drew, eh?"

"Totally!" Agreed May. "I'd like to know 'bout some stuff about you too Crystal!"

And at that, everyone, including the pokemon, had finished their lunch. The pokemon went off to go play somewhere (which by the way, I might make a little story about), and May, Drew, and Crystal, sat down in the living room to start introductions…


	4. A Bit of Backstory, and More to Come!

Me: So…how was that guys?

Drew: Ehh…

May: Drew stop being so rude! That was awesome Crystal!

Drew: No it wasn't! She called me "Drewy"! I told you to never call me that!

Me: Says you. I happen to live in a free country. _Drewy. _

May: Drewy? Pftt. What kind of nickname is THAT? AHAHAHAHAHA!

Drew: S-stop! It's not that funny! Crystal!

Me: Hehehe…I'm the author! I can write whatever I want…suitable for the general audience of course!

Drew: Sigh. Anyway, Pokemon doesn't belong to Crystal. If she did, she'd make the pokemon series all about her favorite pairings -.-.

May: (That wouldn't be so bad… ;])

Chapter Four

"So…Crystal how do you know Drew?" May asked. "I mean, you seem to know him pretty well."

"Well, yea. I mean I've known him my whole life," laughed Crystal. May's eyes widened.

"Really? Ohmygosh! You _have to _tell me what Drew was like as a kid!" May exclaimed.

"Oh? Is there any particular reason you want to know?" Crystal's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yea, May. _Is _there?" Drew snickered and closed one eye while he tilted his head to look at May through the other.

"W-what? No way! You're just my rival Drew! We've been rivals for a long time! You know how I started. But I don't really know a thing about you!" Protested May.

Crystal and Drew rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say," they said together in unison.

"Ugh! Just please guys?" Pleaded May. "Crystal, can you tell me how you met Drew? Like an entire story kinda thing? Oh! And stuff you did too, please!"

"Sure thing May!" Crystal agreed.

"Oh great. Story time," Drew said. "This is almost exactly like that time your boyfriend came over."

"Ah! Drew shut up! That's another story!" Crystal shouted.

**(A/N: There IS another story ;) coming up later on…)**

"Oh-ho-ho," May teased. "Another story eh? Hm. Well…okay!" May glanced at the sterling silver clock in the corner of the room. One o'clock. _Hm. I need to start training soon. At two o'clock. Well that's enough time, _May thought.

"Alright. So let's start from the very beginning. A long time ago. Maybe er, eleven years ago? Yes. We'll start there. So-"Crystal began.

"Get on with it Crystal! You're sounding like that old neighbor two blocks away!" Drew announced.

"Fine! So this is how it began…"

_~*~*Flashback*~*~_

"_Alright! It's time to get going honey!" A middle aged woman carried a little boy of the age of one and half in her arms. The boy had __chartreuse green hair and eyes. He smiled upward towards his mother. He reached out a little hand and gently pulled on the mother's dark green curls. _

"_I'm coming! We're not gonna be late! We're just going next door!" Proclaimed a man around the same age as the mother. He had light green hair. Much paler than his wife's, much still a visible shade of green. They walked out the door to their techno home. And walked just a few feet to a house that was the same size as theirs, just with much, _much_ more open space at the side._

"_Hello Rose__!" Exclaimed another middle-aged woman. She was an averaged sized lady, with wavy, light brown hair. Her name was Amber. "We're so glad you two could make it! _

"_Thanks! We're so glad we came! I was so thrilled when I heard you had a baby daughter. May we see her?_

"_Of course!" _

_The couple walked into the house. They shuffled down a wide, spacious hallway and made their way to an average sized room with toys scattered in all directions and a little crib. Surrounding the crib were many pokemon sleeping soundly beside it. In the midst of them all, lay a small child, with wavy dark brown hair. Amber slowly knelt down to the baby and shook her gently awake. The baby opened her dark brown eyes. _

_"Oh my goodness! What a cutie!" Cried Rose. _

_"Yep. She sure is healthy too!" Added Rose's husband, Lawrence. _

_"What's her name?" _

_"Crystal." _

_"Aw! A perfect name!" Rose chorused. "Hey! Amber, is it alright if Drew here can play with Crystal? I mean, they're only at a three month age difference. And they're both one year old! How 'bout it?" _

_"I don't see why not! Sure," agreed Amber. Rose nodded her head and carefully set Drew on the ground. Drew crawled up to one towards the pokemon and poked it until it woke up. _

_"Tra? Trapinch! Tra-tra!" _

"_AHHH! That's a Trapinch! Amber! Why is it in the room! It's going to seriously injure somebody!" Rose screamed. She began to shake her head furiously, trying to figure out what to do._

"_Hahahaha," Amber laughed, "Rose__, calm down! This Trapinch is as harmless as a baby Eevee! It won't hurt a thing. It's always living in Crystal's room."_

"_Oh! Thank goodness. Was it hatched here?" Rose implied._

"_Yes, a couple days ago." Amber answered. Amber and Rose continued to chat as and so did the two husbands, Lawrence (Drew's father) and Cyan (Crystal's father), __while Drew crawled towards Crystal. Drew shook the girl gently and she slowly woke up. Drew smiled and laughed so hard that he toppled over, but luckily, Trapinch was there to break his fall. The green-haired baby thanked it by patting it softly on its head. Crystal saw this and also laughed. Then, the two little one year olds began to play and mess around with Crystal's many stuffed animals. Drew and Crystal had lots of fun that day and when the day was done, they tearfully waved goodbye, not knowing that they lived right next to each other._

"_Oh you're so silly Drew! You'll see Crystal again! She lives right next to us!" Drew's mother said to comfort Drew. The baby, not knowing anything his mother had just said, just continued to cry more. _

_~*~*Three __years later*~*~_

_"Mommy let's go!" Shouted a little boy with chartreuse green hair. His matching green eyes sparkled with excitement. _

_"I'm coming Drew," replied the four year old's mother. _

_"Hurry mommy! Crystal is waiting for us to go to school! We're going to school! And meet new people! And play with pokemon! And…and…" the energetic little boy paused to take a breath. His mother, Rose, laughed. _

_"Calm down little one! You're going to knock yourself out! And you wouldn't want to miss your first day of school now would you?" Drew dramatically shook his head "no". They two headed outside and knocked on their next-door neighbor's door. _

_"Coming," cried a voice. "Crystal is almost ready!" A few moments later, a little girl with dark brown hair leaped right of the door._

_"Yay! School finally! New people! Pokemon!" Crystal chorused. "Let's go Drew! We're going to school!" She grabbed Drew's hand and hopped into Rose's car. _

_"Off we go!" The two kids shouted. _

_~*~At school*~*_

**(A/N: Since the kids were young, clearly they can't pronounce some words. Just to let you know that some words you might think were spelled incorrectly, but are really how little kids pronounce them :)) **

_"Hello children! I'll be your teacher for the year. My name is Mrs. Mimi." Mrs. Mimi clapped her hands together. "Alright now! __Let's begin with introductions! If you're too shy to come up yourself, come up with a buddy!"_

_Each child in the room stood up and told the class what their name was and what they wanted to be when they grew up, if they knew of course._

_Crystal nervously looked from side to side. She tugged on Drew's shirt. _

_"Drew, will you go up wit me?" Crystal asked quietly. _

_Drew, being naturally kind back then, replied, "Of course!" Then it was their turn. The two kids stood up and faced the crowd._

"_Hiya! My name is Drew! I don't know what I wanna be yet but I know I'm gonna be weally good!" A couple of dreamy sighs were heard from most of the girls. Obviously, Drew looked cute to them. He nudged Crystal in the arm. _

"_Uh-uh." Drew swiveled his head towards Crystal. She stood there looking stiff, unconfident, and statue-like. Drew decided to step in for her._

"_Oh! The girl right next to me is Crystal and she's my best friend! She doesn't weally know what she wants to be too." Crystal turned her head to face Drew and thanked him graciously. The two smiled. More sighs were heard. But this time they sounded more of giving up. But then a few boys whistled and winked at Crystal. She stood there and stuck out her tongue._

_Later on, introductions were done and Drew and Crystal had gone opposite ends of the classroom to play with their newly-found friends. Drew apparently had more girls around him than guys. It was the same case with Crystal only with guys. However, Drew had managed to make friends with a couple of guys. Crystal however, had only made about four. Crystal was chatting with her new friends when a few girls pushed her aside and into the toy blocks. _

_"Ow!" Crystal cried. "Who did that?" She demanded. No one spoke until the little clique of girls returned. _

_"Oopsy," said one girl, the leader of the group. "Sorry. I thwink you should watch our where you're going." Crystal began to sob as the rest of the group of girls ganged up on her and began to throw the wooden blocks relentlessly at her._

_"Mrs. Mimi! Teacher! Mrs. Mimi! Help!' screamed Crystal. Unfortunately, the teacher was nowhere to be seen, _**(A/N: It was her lunch break :P) **_and Crystal was being pummeled with wooden blocks and she couldn't escape. Then a voice that sounded so melodic to Crystal's ear shouted._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" _

Me: Well that was the end of it :D Oooh, we all know what's happening next but I wanna save it ;3 'Till the next chapter!

May: Omg Crystal! Did that really happen?

Drew: Yep it did and…

Me: Drew be quiet! You're gonna give it away (not that it wasn't super duper obvious of course :P)

Drew: Fine, fine. I get it. Let the audience have their cliffhanger fine. By the way, the girl who pushed you was totally _NOT _cute. She was terrible. She pushed into wooden blocks! :O

May: Oh my! Drew is being picky hmmm…Anyway, let's see what happens next chapter shall we :3


	5. Move Combinations and What? A Battle!

Me: So…how's it going guys? I'm doing fine :3 Got back from vacation :] Gonna take a nap. =w=

Drew: Oh I'm doing fine. :D But wait…aren't you supposed to write those stories? :\

May: Yea! Crystal, you have to write all those stories you promised us :3

Me: Okay. Okay. Okay I will :] Only because I'm bored :3 so I will.

Drew: Gosh….*sigh* oh well. Crystal doesn't own pokemon, blah, blah, blah, yea :]

May: Hey! I wanted to do it Drew! :O So…Crystal doesn't own pokemon :D So don't like do anything bad? O-O

Chapter Five

_ Crystal opened her eyes and looked up. There was Drew! _I'm safe now! _Crystal thought. _Still, these blocks are so heavy!

_ "What are you doing," demanded Drew. He crossed his arms and gave an angry glare to the girls. "So? Gimme an answer!"_

_The group of girls swiveled their heads and the leader got up and faced Drew._

_ "Oh we were just playing blocks when Crystal came over and knocked our tower of blocks. And we worked SO hard on it." said the leader innocently._

_ "Don't listen to them Drew! They're wrong! Wrong! Help me!" shouted Crystal. The lead girl quickly signaled her group to throw a blanket over Crystal's head. "Mmmf! Mfffmmm!" _

_ "NO. LET HER GO." Drew said menacingly. _

_ "Ahh, but Drew!" The girl gave Drew a sad pouty, puppy face. "It's her fault! Besides, she needs to learn a lesson." Meanwhile, Crystal managed to wiggle her head out of the wool blanket._

_ "What? I did nothin'! Drew, pwease," pleaded Crystal. Drew slowly nodded and walked over towards Crystal._

_ "Hey! Where do you think your going Drew!" The leader shouted. "Just ignore that girl! She's mean! S-she knocked over our tower! She's not as cute as _I_ am!" Drew just kept calmly walking around the leader. He knelt besides Crystal._

_ "Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Drew said cheerfully. He began to carefully take the blocks on top of Crystal until she was finally able to stand up._

_ "Ahhhhh!" Crystal stretched her arms up in the air. "Thank you Drew! I feel much better!"_

_ "Good!" Drew replied. "Now," Drew said as he turned towards the girls. He marched up to the group of girls and put on the charm. "Why hello girls." Drew greeted softly. "I just wanna know, how did my friend end up in that pile of blocks?" _

_ The girls put their hands on their hearts as they sighed. _

_ "So cute," they breathed. One girl, who was really taking a liking to Drew responded sadly, "We can't tell you. We're sorry."_

_ "Oh you can't?" said Drew, one eyebrow raised. "If at least one of you DO tell me the truth, I'll do something special for you." _

_ "OH!" The girls began to blabber about their leader's plan and what had really happened. Their leader stood o__ff to the side with her mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief that her own group had betrayed her. _

_ "I see," Drew mused. __"Well, here's this special gift for all of you." The girls stood in front of Drew, rolling their hands into fists; just waiting for Drew to do…whatever he was going to do._

_ Drew threw a hand of in the air; the girls held their breath. Then he gingerly put his hand underneath his chartreuse hair bangs, and flicked them in an innocent fashion._

_ "OH. ." The girls breathed. "AHHH!" they swooned. The lead girl had also witnessed this and began to feel quite light-headed. Then, out of the blue, all the girls in the room fainted with wide smiles on their faces. Except one._

_Right behind Drew, was Crystal, giggling her head off. _

_ "Oh., oh, Drew," she managed to choke out. "Do that again." Drew gave her blank stare and repeated what he had done before. Although, he hadn't actually realized what he had done to all the girls in the room. Crystal laughed some more._

_ "Ah Drew! Look at what you did!" Crystal chuckled. Drew twirled his head around and realized that he had made every girl in the room faint. Except Crystal. He gave her a bewildered look._

_ "Uh. Crystal. Why didn't you faint like everyone else?" Drew wanted to know. He had this power, but it was like Crystal repelled it._

_ "I dun know. Maybe 'cause I've lived with you my whole life? Who knows?" Crystal replied. Drew looked at Crystal as if she was someone else he knew. Crystal caught him looking at her. _

_ "What? What's wrong Drew?" wondered Crystal._

_ "I still dun get it. Why didn't you faint like all the other girls? Hm, maybe it works for boys?" Drew replied._

_ "Who knows? Maybe I should do it!" Crystal laughed._

_ "Try then." _

_ "Huh?" Crystal opened her eyes wide and shook her hands in front of her. "What? No way! I'm not gonna do it! Really? You really want me to try?"_

_ "Yes," replied Drew nonchalantly. _

_ "You're sewious?" Drew nodded his head. "Oh, okay I guess."_

_Crystal stood up and announced. "Hey all of you!" Every boy's head turned to the sound of Crystal's voice._

_ "Hmm? Yes Crystal!" they chorused._

_ "Uhh, um." Crystal stuttered. Then she turned her head. Crystal courteously raised her right hand and flipped the side of her dark chocolate brown hair. _

_ "Ahhhhh!" Sighed the boys in the room. Crystal and Drew had expected them to fall and faint just as the girls had but instead, they ran up to Crystal and began to pet her head gingerly and make kissy noises. _

_ "Ew," sputtered Crystal from the mob of boys. And just as Crystal was unaffected by Drew's hair flick, Drew remained unfazed by all of this. _

_Then the teacher walked into the room only to find all but one girl fainted and all but one boy surrounding a little girl. _

_ "Ahhh! What happened to the children?" Mrs. Mimi cried in despair. Drew calmly walked up to the teacher._

_ "Nothing. They'll be back up in a few minutes." Mrs. Mimi stared at Drew with a puzzled look. _

_ "Huh?" Just then, all the girls began to awake. Drew managed to separate the boys from Crystal and things pretty much went smoothly for the rest of class. From that day on, Crystal and Drew still managed to get boys and girls in a frenzy and faint. And that was the end of Crystal's tale. _

_~*~Modern Day~*~_

"So you see May, Drew even had fangirls as a little boy as well!" Crystal concluded.

"Well, that doesn't seem to surprise me!" Laughed May. Crystal and May continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hmph! Well then, since you two are so busy laughing at me, I guess I'll go outside and train. Feel free to join me when you've guys come to your senses," muttered Drew. With that remark, Drew casually opened the backyard door and hastily stepped out.

"Hmph. What's his problem?" May said bitterly.

"Oh he's just like that. I'm sure it's not the first time you've seen him act like that."

"Yea I guess…" May trailed off.

"But you know May, ever since that day at the kindergarten, Drew has been different." Crystal murmured.

"Really? It seems he's always been this stuck-up," harrumphed May.

"Well, not exactly. You see, he was always so care-free, not so full of himself. And every since that day in kindergarten, he's been always protective and careful of what he does. He never talked that much, until he entered his first contest. Of course that was about a month before I started to enter contests so I really don't know what happened…" Crystal trailed off into her thoughts.

"You know, his friend Solidad told me he lost in his first contest," May contributed.

"Really? No way! I can't believe it! When we trained before he left, he was incredible! He used to beat me half the time we practiced. And even those I won; it wasn't easy to win against him." Crystal mused.

"Yea I guess- WAIT!" May shouted. Crystal fell off her chair.

"What May? An earthquake? A bug? What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I needed to train my pokemon today. Can we?"

"Of course May! I was planning on training anyway! So," Crystal quickly got up and opened the door. "Let's go!"

May and Crystal walked out of the door, to see Drew training a new combination move, probably for an upcoming contest.

"Alright! Roserade use Magical Leaf!" Drew commanded.

"Rose-ro!" Roserade shouted. Roserade shot out beautiful rainbow colored leaves out of its two red and blue rose bouquet hands.

"Good job! Now Butterfree, use Psybeam!'

"Bree-reee!" Butterfree's eyes flashed brilliant colors of red, blue, and pink. The blend of color sent a lustrous beam of light toward the rainbow leaves, making the leaves emit a real rainbow over the two pokemon's heads.

"Awesome Butterfree! Now, Roserade use Leaf Blade! Butterfree use Silverwind!"

Butterfree sent out pure white half rings of shimmering light onto the leaves. They glowed for a few seconds and magically vanished into small multicolored sparkles.

"Wow," breathed May. "So…beautiful!" She stared, eyes wide, at the magnificent spectacle uncovering in front of her eyes.

"Well, I guess you couldn't expect less from the amazing Drew!" Mused Crystal.

"Yes, May, you could never expect anything less!' Drew bragged.

"Hmph! Well, I have to admit, it _is _beautiful." May reconsidered.

"Huh. You think _I'm _great, wait 'till you see Crystal's combinations." Drew snickered.

"Drew, stop bringing me into this!" Crystal protested.

"Hmph. But you _are _good Crystal. Besides, how can you have incredible skills if you've won top coordinator three times," scoffed Drew. May's jaw lower fell on the ground. Her eyes bulged with amazement.

"_Three _times? T-that's! That's! Impossible!" May cringed.

"Yea, I guess," said Crystal sweatdropping. "Of course if wasn't easy!"

"Lemme see one of your combinations! Please! I wanna learn something from you!" May responded eagerly.

"Oh…Okay! I'll do it!" Crystal agreed. And with that, Crystal sent out one of her pokemon. "Let's go! Dragonair!"

"Draa! Draga-!" Her pokemon boldly shouted with confidence.

"Alright Dragonair! Let's show May how we do it! Okay! First, use Dragonbreath! Circle formation!" Dragonair majestically swirled its body in a spiral shape and shot out of its mouth, a streaming pink and blue flame of energy. Dragonair flew into the sky and the Dragonbreath began to look like a circle.

"Great! Now use Swift on the Dragonbreath arena!" Crystal commanded. The Aura pokemon quickly blew out gold stars, each one landing a perfect distance away from each other on the circle of light.

"Perfect! Now Aura Sphere!" Crystal's pokemon flew once more into the blue sky and beautiful balls of blue shimmering light, encased with energy, sailed high into the sky, landing in the empty spaces of the Dragonbreath.

"Awesome! Dragonair! Time for Safeguard!" Dragonair started to illuminate with incredible shades of green and blue.

"Yes! Iron tail!" Crystal shouted with excitement.

"Wow! Amazing!" May shouted.

"Would you expect less?" Drew whispered. Drew stared at May. Through all the shimmering lights, similar to the Aurora Borealis, May's face glistened in the soft green light. He watched as May continued to face the spectacle. _That smile. I've seen it so many times before, but I never get tired of it…_Drew thought dreamily. May caught his gaze.

"Isn't beautiful Drew? Just amazing!" May smiled.

"Yea…" Drew drifted. _But not as beautiful as you…_

Dragonair's long spindly tail turned to a steel- silver color and it had smashed the golden stars and spheres of blue light. All that were left were the rainbow sparkles that were the remains of the combination moves, and Dragonair-still glowing a brilliant green.

"Yes! And end with a graceful pose!" Crystal finished. She sighed. "Whew, take a long break. Dragonair. You deserve it!" Crystal summoned her Dragon-type pokemon back into its pokeball. "So, how was that?"

"Incredible! It was- it was! I can't find any words to describe it!" May congratulated.

"I have to say, you've gotten a lot better." Drew added.

"I learned a lot! Thanks Crystal! It was just so stunning! So beautiful!"

"Thanks May!" Crystal replied. "I'm glad you like it. Now, do me a favor."

"Huh, what do you need?" May pondered. Crystal smiled mischievously.

"I wanna see you and Drew in a contest battle!" Crystal demanded.

"What?" May yelled.

"Come' on May! I bet you can beat Drew! I'm sure you've grown considerably throughout your journey, especially with Drew as your rival!" Crystal turned to Drew. "Drew? Can you please battle May?"

"Huh, I guess I can do that. Only 'cause you asked nicely." Drew boasted.

"Fine…I guess I can do a little bit of battling. You know, for training of course." May said reluctantly.

"Yes! I can finally see a battle between May and Drew!" Crystal punched a fist in the air.

"B-but, where are we supposed to battle? I mean-" May protested.

"In the Contest Hall. Right here in La Rousse City!" Crystal happily interrupted. "Now let's go!" With that final decision, Crystal grabbed Drew's hand, leaving Drew to hold May's hand.

"Uhhh…" murmured May as she looked at her hand. She blushed. _Drew's holding my hand…_May cautiously looked up. Drew's face remained still, but with a smile. _Oh, but I love it when he smiles…_Her thoughts trailed off into her mind.


	6. May VS Drew Who Will Win?

Drew: Great. A battle. Again.

May: ...I feel like, this happened before -.-

Me: Yes! It did! But this time will be more exciting! And…I'm here! Oh and May, that Trapinch that saved Drew as a little baby is his Flygon just letting ya know and his roserade (er roselia?) was a budew egg that my sister gave to Drew x] :DDD

May: OMG really? Drew….

Drew: *huff* Crystal must you tell May _everything _about me?

Me: Yes. Because I can do that ;3

Drew: …

May: …

***Awkward Silence***

May: Umm…well... er. Disclaimer time! :D Pokemon doesn't belong to Crystal. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri!

Me: please review! And thank you all you readers for waiting TTwTT I'm very, very sorry I didn't upload. I've been super busy lately x-x enjoy :DD

Chapter Six 

**Drew's P.O.V **

After Crystal dragged May and me out of her house, she practically pulled us all towards the contest hall. While being carried off by my super hyper-active best friend, I began to think about this situation. I thought about La Rousse City and contests. Then it hit me. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _La Rousse City…doesn't have a contest hall…_HEY!

"Wait!" I shouted. I suddenly brought down my feet roughly onto the pavement. I probably did a little too hard because I ended up landing on my back really hard on the pavement. I caused Crystal to go somersaulting into the air and land in a bush somewhere behind us, and May…Well; I had no idea what happened after _that_. However, there was a heavy weight on my chest and the rest of my body. I kept my eyes shut so I didn't know why- until I heard a familiar voice.

"Umm…Drew?" Then I heard the sound of rustling leaves and then Crystal's voice.

"Oh. My. Gosh. May why are you on top of Drew?" Crystal shouted, although I could hear a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What?" I opened eyes wide. I wish I hadn't done that though. May's sapphire blue eyes stared directly at mine. I felt my face flush and turn really hot.

"Um," May stuttered. She was blushing as well.

I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful eyes. We were really close to each other; maybe a little too close. For some weird reason, my first instinct was to grab her and bring her closer to me…Then I thought for a moment. I finally mustered up my courage and sat up, with May still clinging on me.

"Ahem. Well uh, May can you, er, get off of me now?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head and released her grasp on me. May was shaking like crazy and I decided to help. I got up while May still sat on the ground and she looked up at me then straight down at the ground. I walked behind her so that May wouldn't see the embarrassed expression on my face.

"Awwkwarrdd!" Crystal whispered into my ear. I flinched. I had been so worried about May; I had forgotten that Crystal was there.

"Crystal! Why'd you do that?" I scolded.

"Heh," Crystal mused. She lifted a hand towards my ear and said quietly, "You better do something Drew. Be the hero! Don't just stand there like some dumb-founded idiot! Go!" With that remark, Crystal gently pushed me towards May. I stumbled on my feet and turned around. Crystal shooed a hand at me and smiled cheerfully.

"Go!" Crystal murmured. I hunched my back and cautiously stepped towards May, who was still staring at the ground. I stopped and turned one more time around, wondering if I really should do this. Crystal growled at me.

"Go or you won't get dinner tonight!" She demanded hastily.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I said. I directed myself towards May and threw back my shoulders. _I have to be confident, _I thought. _I'm not supposed to be the one that hides in the corner…I'm a coordinator after all! _

I strutted in front of May and carefully held out a hand.

"May. We're all waiting for you!" She looked up at me, her face still red from the incident. _Hmph. Looks like being nice won't help. _I tried a different approach, one that Crystal would call "familiar". I smirked at May. She gave me a questioning look. I flicked my chartreuse hair in my signature snotty fashion.

"Looks like you're still as clumsy as before May," I teased. She scoffed.

"I am not! I'm not clumsy you stuck-up coordinator!" May countered. She scrambled up onto her feet and scowled at me. "Hmph!"

"Say all you want May, you're still that clumsy coordinator you were before!" I waggled my finger at her and smirked.

"Ooh! I'll show you, Drew! Just you wait! When we get to that contest hall I'll-I'll beat you!" May shouted. She jabbed a finger menacingly at me with a fierce determined look on her face. I just grinned and flicked my bangs.

"We'll see." I just responded.

"Yep we sure will!" May and I both turned around to see Crystal. "Could you guys save your anger for the battle? I mean, you guys argue like an old married couple!" Crystal teased.

"We do not!" May and I said together. We both swiveled our heads towards each other, fuming. I turned my head towards Crystal.

"Hmph! As if I were to be with _her_." I said indignantly. May gasped, offended.

"Well! It's a good thing I feel the same way!" May shouted. She crossed her arms and we faced different directions.

"Honestly you two…" Crystal sweatdropped. "Anyway," she motioned a hand forward. "Let's get going!" She grabbed my jacket collar and May's arm and dragged us all the way to the contest hall.

When we finally reached the hall, there was a large group of people huddling in front of the door.

"What the-"I began. Crystal chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe…Well, I, uh, I kinda called some people and I guess they called other people…so…um yea!" Crystal said.

"What? So now we have to battle in front of an audience!" May panicked. "Oh this is just _great_." May complained. "Crystal!"

"Ehehehe…oops." Crystal sighed. "Now I _really _don't wanna tell ya the news…"

"What…news?" I questioned. May and I looked towards each other and raised a brawl.

"Um. Well you see…I called your brother!" Crystal blurted out. There was an odd silence and then May exploded.

"_What?_" May shouted. "You did? Why Crystal?" Crystal flinched and hung her head.

I just sighed. Crystal did always manage to get into trouble a lot. I remember as kids that sometimes people would be really steamed at her; but for some reason, they never, and I mean _never_, stayed mad at her for long. I used to think that it was injustice, but I'm the same way, so I guess that's just Crystal for you.

"I thought…it'd be interesting…And he told me that he missed you a bit, May." Crystal muttered. May's anger seemed to wash away, just like that. She bit her lip and the air around us seemed uneasy.

"H-he did?" May asked quietly. Crystal smiled softly and nodded her head.

"He really does. He said that even though he was learning so much from Norman and Professor Birch, he really misses going out on journeys with you. Hm, kinda reminds me of my older sister Jade when she left to go on a pokemon journey without me…" Crystal trailed off. "But Max says that Norman and your mother won't be able to come."

"Oh. That's too bad. But I guess they're busy. They always are. " May smiled cheerfully. I let out a sigh of relief. The air seemed tense for a while. Then Crystal laughed.

"Okay we better get in now!" She pushed towards the front entrance and guess what was waiting for us…

**Regular P.O.V.**

_DDDDDRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEWWWWW! EEEEEEEEEKKK!_

A loud rumbling sound came from the doors and Drew, Crystal, and May were bombarded by a ton of squealing fans.

_"Eeeeek! It's Drew!"_ The girls screamed.

_"Can we have an autograph?"_

_"Ooh! Please may we take a picture with all of you?"_

_"Oh my gosh you guys are all so_ cute!"

_"Hands off! Drew's mine!"_

"Noooo_, he's _mine.

_"Eeeeeeeeekkkkk! Super awesome coordinatorsss!" _

They surrounded the trio as the screaming continued. The gang covered their ears as they tried to live through all the screaming, shouting, and shoving.

"Crystal, do something!" Drew and May shouted through all the noise.

"I'll try!" Crystal replied. "But I can't even hear myself think with all this screaming!" Crystal hunched down into a ball and sat on the ground. "Argh! What to do? What should I do? Aha!" Crystal eyes widened as she took out a pokeball from her bag. "Go Reiki! Use Protect!"

"Draa!" A beautiful sky blue Dragonair popped out. It let out a lustrous green wall of light that surrounded Drew, May, and Crystal. The noise was suddenly inaudible.

"Whew!" Drew sighed. He plopped himself down onto the ground.

"Thanks Crystal! I thought my head was going to explode from all the noise!" May said.

"I didn't know that Protect was soundproof…" Drew wondered. He raised a brawl at Crystal as she sweatdropped.

"Heh," Crystal chuckled. "Well, I guess it's _one _way you can use Protect!" She walked over to her pokemon. "Good job Reiki!"

"Dragaa!" Reiki thanked. It continued to release the protective wall of the sparkling green aura.

"Crystal did you call all these people here?" May asked. Drew raised a brawl as Crystal thought for a moment.

"Well, I did call _some _people. Maybe those people called other people. And then _those _other people called other people…Yep it's a possibility." Crystal answered.

"Crystal!" The other two shouted. Crystal flinched backwards.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't think that this many people would show up!" Crystal explained. "Although, when you have Rose Boy here and the Queen of Hoenn battling it out I guess it's an opportunity that they can't miss out on-"

"Crystal!" They shouted again.

"I'm not 'Rose Boy'!" Drew fumed.

"Don't call me Queen of Hoenn! It's embarrassing!" May snapped.

"Fine, fine. Well we're safe in here anyway. But now-"Crystal stood up and closed her eyes. "Hmmm…"  
>"What's wrong now Crystal?" Drew asked. Crystal opened her eyes and sighed.<p>

"Well, now the problem is how to get inside without getting killed by about a hundred adoring, deadly fans. Hmmm…" Crystal continued to walk around stiffly.

"Hm…we could get a pokemon that knows Teleport," May answered. Crystal nodded.

"Yea! That might work. If it knows Teleport, poof! We'd be there in no time!" Crystal exclaimed. "Now did any of you bring a pokemon that know Teleport?" May and Drew shook their heads. "Argh! Well, guess I'll have to use the whistle."

"What's the 'whistle'?" May asked.

"It's a tool I use to call one of Jade's pokemon. In this case, it's Natu!" Crystal explained. May still had a puzzling look on her face.

"Jade?"

"Oh she's my older sister. We didn't see her because she's in Kanto right now doing whatever."

"Oh."

"Yea…Anyway," Crystal said, pulling out a gleaming silver whistle. "It's time to call for a rescue." Crystal blew on the whistle, but it seemed to make no noise at all. Drew raised a brawl, doubting the metal tool really worked, while May seemed utterly confused.

"Uh, Crystal. I think you're whistle's busted." Drew pointed out. May nodded her head in agreement.

"Nonsense! This is a very special whistle Jade gave to me," Crystal scoffed. "She told me it had something to do with psychic energy and sound waves and a bunch of other mumbo-jumbo I don't understand. Anyway, look!" A mysterious light began to form in the center of their force-field. The light began to get brighter and brighter until finally a little round bird-like pokemon appeared.

"Natuu!" It cried.

"Hey Natu! We need a little help," Crystal explained. "Could you teleport us through those doors?" Crystal pointed at the brightly colored doors, leading to the contest hall.

"Naa!" Natu complied.

"Thanks Natu! Now everybody hold onto each other's hands! Drew, go hold May's other hand," Crystal instructed as she grabbed May's left hand.

"Uh…" Drew stuttered. He grabbed May's hand with a questioning look at Crystal. Crystal gave a little smirk in return. May's only reaction was to blush an intense shade of red. Crystal used her remaining hand to hold onto her Dragonair.

So the order that followed: Drew on the far left-holding May's hand in his right and holding Natu on the left, May stuck between the middle, and Crystal holding on to May's hand and with the other onto Reiki.

"Alright! Use Teleport Natu!" Crystal commanded.

"Natuu!" A white light engulfed them and then they suddenly disappeared, leaving the hopeful fans dumbfounded. After the light disappeared, they found themselves in a grand contest hall. It looked new and the contest stage gleamed.

"Wow," breathed May. "It's incredible! And really big too!"

"Yea," Drew agreed. Then it hit him. _Wait a minute. La Rousse City doesn't have a contest hall…or at least _didn't. Suddenly he remembered what had made him stop before.

"Crystal. La Rousse City didn't have a contest hall right?" Drew asked Crystal. Crystal, unsuspected of Drew's suspicion innocently answered,

"Yup."

"So tell me. How and when did they get," Drew threw out his arms to signal the entire building. "_This?_"

"Yea, I also thought that La Rousse City didn't have a contest hall too," May added. Drew raised an eyebrow at Crystal.

"You," he began suspiciously, "didn't have anything to do with this Crystal?" Crystal gave Drew a fake grin.

"Maybe," she answered nonchalantly.

"So is that a 'yes'?" May asked. She noticed something fishy about this situation as well.

"Maybe is _maybe._" Crystal toyed. Drew shot a flustered look.

"Alright Crystal, if you don't tell us," Drew threatened. "I-I'll…I'll call your boyfriend over!" Crystal gasped.

"Y-you. _Wouldn't,_" Crystal replied, shocked.

"Yes I will," Drew said in a sing-song voice.

"Who's your boyfriend?" May wondered.

"Tr-"

"Fine I'll talk!" Crystal shouted. She sighed.

"Hmph. I knew you would," Drew smirked. Crystal glared menacingly at Drew and sighed once more. She explained how the contest hall had made its way in La Rousse City.

"You see, after I entered contests, I wanted the people of La Rousse to feel the joy of contests too."

"Mmmhmm." Drew and May nodded their heads.

"And so, I asked the mayor if we could build one."

"Did he agree?" May asked. _This is so exciting…_she thought.

"Well, not really. He complained that it would take a lot of money to build it."

"How much?"

"A lot. I can't remember how much because it was a ridiculously large amount. Anyway I still wanted the contest hall, so I took jobs in various regions. Like in Johto, I worked part-time as a Kimono Girl because their youngest one dropped out to go on a pokemon journey."

"Wow," May sighed. "You were a Kimono Girl? Was it hard?"

"It was. Practices three times a week, performing for a whole year, and accepting trainer challenges too. A. Lot. Of. Work. I also taught classes for contest and battles and what not, and after two years of working," Crystal threw her arms up in the air. "I had the money!"

"Yay!" May shouted. "Then what?"

"I shoved all the money to the mayor and he said it would take about a month to build it. But I didn't care. As long as the built the thing! Then a month later, a month before you came Drew," Crystal explained as she looked towards Drew. "It was done! The end. Now can we get to battling now?"

"Hmm. You sure are a lot of trouble," Drew concluded.

"Hey! I just gave La Rousse City a contest hall! How is that trouble?" Crystal protested.

"Yea Drew! You don't always have to go on and criticize everybody!" May exclaimed.

"Hmph! Well _May,_" Drew argued, completely ignoring Crystal's remark. "_My _criticism is what made you the great coordinator you are today!"

"Ha! You called me a 'great coordinator'!" May shouted happily.

"So? I'm still better than you-even if you are 'great'," Drew smirked.

"Why you-" May gritted.

"Hold it! Save it for the battle you two," Crystal demanded. "Now, you two take your places, and I'll control the crowd."

"How will you do that?" May wondered. "Those fans are the kind that will _never _stop screaming."

"Hm. You're right. So what it they _weren't _screaming?" Crystal looked up in the air thoughtfully with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no. Not another idea…" Drew groaned.

"It's a good one!" Crystal shouted. She reached into her bag and pulled out three pokeballs. Out came a Gallade, a Gardevoir, and a Furret.

"Galadee!" The male one shouted. It showed off its blade-like arms.

"Gardee!" The female on said gracefully as it twirled around.

"Furrre!" The third one was a ferret-like pokemon.

"Hey Akihiro, Aki-hime, and Fifi!" Crystal greeted. "I'm gonna need your help. Think you can do it?" The trio nodded their heads.

"Good," Crystal punched a fist in the air. "Alright this is gonna work!"

"What are you planning?" May asked Crystal. _This girl has a lot of ideas…but this might makes life with her probably a little dangerous and unpredictable…_May thought.

"Well, first I'm letting Aki-hime use Hypnosis on the fans. Then Akihiro here use Psychic on the sleeping fans. He'll carry them inside, quietly, and put them in their seats. Then, my sweet little Fifi here will use Hyper Voice and wake' em all up! Ha!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Wow…that sure it complicated," Drew commented.

"Maybe, but it'll work! Alright let's go!" With that, Crystal and her pokemon charged through the doors. May and Drew sweatdropped.

"Do you think it'll work?" May asked. Drew shrugged.

"Usually they do. But this time, I only hope so."

"Mmhmm."

"Yea, let's go back stage and get ready."

"Okay. "

After Crystal had hypnotized the fans to fall in a deep sleep, she had her Gallade carry them off into the grand hall. She ran backstage and spied Drew and May grooming their pokemon.

"Hey guys! Are ya ready?" Crystal asked.

"Yup!" They both said enthusiastically.

"Great! Like I said before, Fifi's gonna use Hyper Voice so you better put these on," Crystal handed them each a pair of ear plugs. "Fifi's Hyper Voice is super loud, and scary, so those will come in handy. Put them on!" Crystal ran back to the front of the stage. Crystal put on her own pair of ear plugs. She scanned the crowd to make sure nobody was awake. _Good, _she thought. Just then the doors busted open.

"I'm here-huh?" A little boy said. Crystal's eyes widened. She ran up the long staircase and panted.

"Y-you must be May's brother, Max, am I right?"

"Yea. You must be Crystal?"

"Uh-huh," Crystal nodded. Max looked around at the sleeping patrons.

"Um, you didn't have anything to do with this do you?" Max inquired.

"Weelll, yea," Crystal said.

"Hm, so where's May?"

"Oh. Drew and May are both back stage getting ready. Oh and by the way," Crystal dove into her bag and handed Max another pair of ear plugs. "You might need these."

"What for?"

"You'll see. Just put them on or your head will explode."

"Hm. Okay then," Max said doubtfully.

"Take a seat," Crystal instructed. She led Max down to the seats closest to the stage. "Sit here. You'll be able to see the battle even better!"

"Okay! Thanks Crystal."

"No problem! Now put on those ear plugs."

"Got it." Max stuffed the little rubber items in his ears. Crystal walked back up to the stage. She glanced down to Fifi.

"Ready Fifi? Let' em have it!"

"Frr!" Fifi coiled itself up, shut its eyes, and let out a deafening squeal.

_"!"  
><em>The slumbering crowd jumped up in alarm and immediately covered their ears.

_"GAH!_

_"Too loud!"_

_"What's going on?" _

_"EEEEEEEKKKK," _the crowd complained.

"Hey where are we?" One said.

"How'd we end up in here? I remember being outside," wondered another.

Crystal took the microphone off the stand on the front of the stage.

"Settle down everybody!" Crystal commanded. In an instant all other voices ceased and the hall was quiet. "That's better. Now, are you guys ready to see the battle of a lifetime?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" A fan girl squealed. Crystal's eyes sparkled.

"A double contest battle between, May from Petalburg City and La Rousse's own Drew!"

"Really? Amazing!" The girl replied.

"Are you all excited?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get started! Coordinators Drew and May, are you ready?" With that, the curtains rose and revealed Drew on one side of the stage, and May on the other.

"The clock is set for five minutes! And like official contest battles, each coordinator starts off with the same amount of points! The winner of this contest battle will be determined by either the points when the clock runs out or when one team defeats both of the opponent's pokemon. So are you all ready for a super amazing contest battle?"

"Yeah!" The crowd screamed.

"Go May!" Max encouraged as he waved at May.

"Thanks Max!" May waved back.

"Drew!" All the fan girls shouted.

"Alright! Go!" Crystal signaled. The clock began ticking down starting from 5:00.

"Go Absol, Roselia!" Drew threw out two pokeballs.

"Go Beautifly! Come' on out Munchlax!" May shouted.

"Wow what a stunning pokemon? I wonder what will happen next!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Hmph! Let's start this battle off right!" Drew smirked. "Roselia use Magical Leaf! Absol use Dark Pulse around them!" Roselia sent a dozen rainbow colored leaves soaring into the air. Absol emitted a dark purple aura through its mouth and a spiral black mist shot out, hitting the leaves.

"Amazing! The Dark Pulse from Absol is making the leaves even more incredible and that takes points away from May!" Crystal chattered.

"That's good but not as good as this!" May said. "Beautifly use Psychic on the leaves! Munchlax aim for Absol using Focus Punch!" Beautifly's eyes sparkled blue and the leaves Roselia had sent suddenly stopped in midair. Then they were sent right back to Roselia.

"Rosee!" It shouted.

"My goodness Drew better think of something fast 'cause he's losing points!" Crystal chanted.

Meanwhile Munchlax ran up ahead to Absol, as its fist began to glow.

"Absol dodge it," Drew said nonchalantly. Absol sprung up high into the air.

"Awesome job, now use Razor Wind! Roselia use Sunny Day," Drew commanded. Absol flung back its head and sent gusts of air flying.

"Quick! Get out of the way you guys!" But May's pokemon were blinded by the intense sunlight. The attack violently shoved them against the wall behind them.

"No! Beautifly, Munchlax! Are you two alright?" The two pokemon let out a weak cry.

"Ooh it looks like Drew just blew them away with his combination attack!" Crystal narrated. "Things aren't looking too good for May."

"Go May! You can do it!" Max shouted over the screaming crowd.

"Max is right! Come' on I know you two can do it!" May exclaimed. "Come' on Beautifly use Morning Sun! Munchlax, another Focus Punch!" Munchlax surged towards Roselia, holding its fist backward. It closed in and was about to punch Roselia when Drew shouted,

"Roselia, look out!" Roselia quickly hopped to the left as Munchlax's fist hit empty air.

"Argh! It dodged it again!" May mumbled. She turned her attention towards Beautifly. "Beautifly use Silver Wind on both Roselia and Absol!" Beautifly flew up and sent out silver-colored hoops on wind.

"Roselia fight it! Use Solarbeam! Absol dodge it!" Drew shouted. Roselia's two flower-like hands collected light and in an instance, sent a blinding Solarbeam towards Beautifly. The two attacks clashed, creating a massive wave of air around them.

"Come' on Beautifly keep going!" May encouraged.

"Stay strong Roselia!" Drew shouted. Roselia strained to keep its attack going.

"My goodness will ya look at this!" Crystal shouted happily. "The two attacks are clashing into one another with neither side giving in! I just hope that Roselia will make it through! Solarbeam takes a lot of energy from the pokemon using it! Who will prevail?" Roselia's face held the look of determination, but even Drew knew that what Crystal said was true. _Solarbeam's taking a lot of energy from Roselia. I've got to think of something fast! _Drew thought.

"Roselia! Come' on you can do it! Go around Beautifly! Attack from the side!" Drew advised.

"Ro!" Roselia slowly side-stepped around Beautifly. May looked at it suspiciously and quickly figured out what was going on.

"Beautifly make sure Roselia doesn't get around you!" May yelled but it was too late. Roselia quickly skipped to the side and sent the last of the powerful Solarbeam hurling towards Beautifly.

"Beauti!" Beautifly cried. It fell onto the ground and fainted.

"No Beautifly!" May called. "Beautifly return…"

"Oooh. Looks like that attack made a huge dent in May's points! Drew still has two pokemon but not for long," Crystal responded. The crowd murmured among each other.

"Roselia, are you alright?" Drew asked. Roselia turned around and smiled at Drew. Then it suddenly collapsed on the stage and fainted.

"Roselia no!" Drew sputtered. "Return," he called. He looked at its pokeball. "You did great Roselia. Take a nice long rest." The crowd whispered to each other once more.

"Uh-oh. Looks like all that power had Roselia all worn out. But now our coordinators each have one pokemon left! And the clock has only a minute left! Who will win this heated battle?" Crystal stated.

Just then Munchlax's two fingers glowed so bright it was too hard to miss. It caught Crystal's attention as she chattered about the possibilities of the attack.

"I wonder what will come out of Munchlax's Metronome," Crystal wondered. May bit the bottom of her lip. _I hope this works. _All of a sudden Munchlax fist began to tremble and turn a white luster.

"Not another Focus Punch!" May groaned. Crystal knew better. _Not quite May, you'll just have to see, _Crystal thought, smiling.

"This looks like the end," Max mumbled. Drew smirked.

"Absol use Rock Smash!"

"No!" May cried. "Munchlax!" _This'll be the end! Beautifly is already knocked out! _May worried and fretted as she watched Munchlax's fist gleam brighter than ever before. But, she didn't need to. In a blur, Munchlax's legs raced towards Absol.

"Wow! Look at that Munchlax go! It's going incredibly fast!" Crystal announced. The pokemon's speed kept on accelerating until it unleashed its powerful fist onto Absol. Absol crashed into the ground as Munchlax hopped away from its attack.

"What the-?" Drew began. "What happened?"

"Incredible! Absol didn't even have a chance to attack!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Wow Munchlax that was incredible! That's got to be the fastest Focus Punch I've ever seen!" May congratulated.

"Absol! Are you alright?" Drew feared.

"Absoo…" Absol murmured as it lay fainted on the ground.

"Wow! An amazing end to an even more amazing battle! But for now, our winner is May!

"Oh Absol, you did amazing," Drew whispered as he sent his pokemon back into its pokeball. He turned towards May. "Good job May! You really _did _improve since the last time we met. But mark my words, I'll be you for sure when we get to the Grand Festival," Drew winked. May held a determined look on her face and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Thanks. But I know _I'm _gonna win."

"We'll see." Drew flipped his bangs. May suddenly shot out a hand towards Drew. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Uhh…" May said. _Why did I just do that?_ May just stared blankly back at Drew and he slowly rose his hand and shook with May.

"Anyway, good job. Great battle." Drew complimented. May nodded. And they laughed. Meanwhile Max sat in his seat flabbergasted.

"What just happened?" Max wondered. Crystal ran up to him, a huge grin on her face.

"Ask that question again Max," she instructed. Max said it once more, but this time, he said it over the microphone.

"What just happened?"

"Good question Max!" Crystal said. "Folks I have the answer for ya." She turned towards May. "May- that was no Focus Punch. That my friend was a Mach Punch!"

"Mach Punch?" Drew and May said. The crowd even looked puzzled.

"Yep! The reason why Munchlax made his attack first was because Mach Punch allows the user to make their attack first. It's a priority attack, which means it will always go first!" Crystal explained.

"Ohhhhhh," the crowd observed.

"Mhm. Yup," Crystal agreed. "Interesting right?" Crystal smiled cheerfully and then she suddenly clutched her head and moaned.

"What's wrong Crystal," Drew said, worried.

"My…head hurts," Crystal groaned in agony. "I need to sit down."

"Here, let's go backstage," suggested Drew.

"Wait! I have to make an announcement." Crystal ran up and grabbed the microphone. "So folks that was an intense battle, eh?" The crowd shouted in agreement.

"Yep! Sure was amazing!" Crystal exclaimed. "Now I have a few questions. How many of you are coordinators?" About almost every hand flew up. "Great! So you all know that the Annual La Rousse City: Japanese Full Moon Night Festival is tomorrow night right?" Everyone shook their heads to signal "yes". Crystal smiled. "Well, what if I were to tell you that one of you lucky ladies out there in the crowd, could go there as a special date with the one and only…Drew!"


	7. And the Winner Is?

**Me:** So yea…btw readers the last chapter WAS supposed to be combined with this one but like, it ended up being 24 something pages on Microsoft word and I didn't want to overkill you guys with words so….here's the next part :D (ummm, this chapter might have to be cut short too….*shot* x-x)

**Drew:** Crystal, why did you drag me into this? TTwTT

**May**: ….*stunned look*

**Me:** Ehehehe….*sweatdrop*

**Drew**: *sigh* anyway Crystal doesn't own pokemon, if she did; it'd be a living romance nightmare.

**Me: Oh and btw, Anonymous Reviews are now accepted :D so, if you don't have an account, either make one and just anonymously write a review! Thank you! (also I DO NOT HATE BRIANNA. Ya hear? I love her a lot, she's adorable and quite a good coordinator but it would be boring if my story was all 'nice and pretty; and blah' so I made her a bit edgy but she was kinda like that in that episode right? So I apologized in advance if your one of those people who take things seriously (don't worry I'm like that too)**

Chapter Seven

"What?" Drew shouted. He pulled Crystal to his side. "_What. Do. You. Think. You're. DOING?_" He rasped.

"Hey, I want something interesting to happen! More battles! More drama!" Crystal argued. "Pwease Drew? Just this _once._ I'll wash the dishes for a week."

"Make it two."

"Fine. I'll wash the dishes for _two weeks,_" Crystal emphasized. "Deal?" Drew thought for a moment.

"No."

"What?"

"One more thing: You have to do only _one _thing, and I mean _only _one, for me. Got that?" Crystal considered this.

"Fine."

"It's a deal then."

"Deal." Crystal turned back to the crowd. "Well? Who wants to go to the movies with Drew here?" The crowd went wild. They screamed even louder than they had before. May merely stood there, stunned.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Crystal sweatdropped. "Okay! These are the rules! You must have two pokemon for appeals and two pokemon for battles. I'll call MC Vivian, La Rousse City's very own Nurse Joys, and a special surprise guest! All right everybody; the contest will be tomorrow at noon! Registration will begin at 9:00 am sharp tomorrow morning! Don't be late! And have a nice rest of the day!" Crystal finished. The crowd soon dispersed with Max running down the aisle to congratulate May.

"May! You did it! You won!" Max shouted joyfully.

"Thanks Max!" May exclaimed. She gave Max a big hug. Max laughed.

"Drew you did really good too! You sure are a lot better than before!" Max mentioned. Drew smiled.

"Thanks Max. But this battle was May's," Drew grinned. Crystal laughed.

"Hey Crystal, why will there be three Nurse Joy's?" Max asked.

"Because in La Rousse, we have four Nurse Joy's," Drew said nonchalantly.

"He's right Max," Crystal explained. "See, La Rousse is a big city so we have four pokemon centers. One north, one in the south, one in the east, and one in the west. We have four Nurse Joy's but the one in the north went to a nearby village to take care of the pokemon there."

"Oh," Max said.

"Hey Crystal, who's the surprise guest?" May wondered. Crystal winked.

You'll just have to find out! Anyway, Max, you planning on staying in La Rousse City?" She asked. Max shook his head.

"Nah, my mom says that it was just a 'special occasion' and stuff. I have to get home by dinner," Max explained.

"Then how did you get here?" May inquired. At that moment Crystal chuckled nervously.

"Well, one of Crystal's Flygon flew me here," Max said. May and Drew swiveled their heads towards Crystal who was slowly backing away.

"Ehehe, guess I forgot to mention that part to ya," cringed Crystal.

"Crystal! My brother could've gotten seriously hurt! Or he might've fallen off! Or-or, or…" May complained.

"Sis I was fine. Crystal's Flygon flies a very safe pace, its fast but it's still safe," Max defended. May huffed.

"Fine."

"Well then," Crystal observed as she glanced at her wrist watch. "Right now it's three o' clock in the afternoon so….Max, Kaida will take ya home got that?"

"Sure," Max replied coolly. Crystal smiled.

"You can come visit any time! Hey maybe next time you could stay at my ranch for a while!" Crystal cooed.

"Really? I can?" Max said excitingly.

"Of course! And when you're old enough to go on a pokemon journey, I'll send you your very own pokemon egg!"

"Wow! Promise?" Max questioned. Crystal ruffled Max's hair.

"Promise," Crystal agreed. "But for now, you've got to study up! Kaida is going to take you home again okay?" Crystal let out her Flygon.

"Max stay safe okay?" May nagged. "And don't make any stops along the way. And-"

"May! You may be older but I can take care of myself too!" Max protested.

"Sorry, sorry," May mumbled.

"Hey, your sister only wants you to be safe," Drew argued. Max sighed.

"Well I guess," he said.

"Enough chit-chat, Max your ride is here!" Crystal stated. She motioned towards Kaida. "Sit." Max hopped onto Crystal's Flygon as the rest of the group waved good bye.

"Stay safe Max!" May shouted.

"Listen to your sister!" Drew waved.

"Come back and visit!" Crystal exclaimed. When Max and Kaida were well out of sight, Crystal turned towards her friends. "Shall we go home and kill some time before the big day tomorrow?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do," Drew agreed.

"Yea, it's fine with me," May said happily.

"Let's go!" Crystal chorused, and the trio marched on home. When they reached Crystal's ranch, they trained more for tomorrow's contest. Crystal noticed May being a little angry during training. During dinner, Crystal chatted about the rules for tomorrow's big contest; May remained silent and a little bit twitchy. After they had eaten, they played some random board games and it was time for bed. Since the houses in La Rousse City are quite lavish and spacious, there was an extra bedroom just for May. After 9:00 pm, all the lights were off and it was time for bed.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

Even though it's nine o'clock at night, I always stay up until at least ten thirty. I don't snoop around at night to play pranks of Drew (although I admit I _only _do that on the night before April Fool's Day), I simply take care of the pokemon eggs and stuff like that. Tonight, though, I had something important that need to be done.

Whenever my sister is away, I'm the official head of the house, and especially our beloved pokemon eggs. I silently walked through the hallway upstairs. My house is really big. The hallway upstairs where the bedrooms are is really long. Each bedroom has a queen or king-sized mattress, a dressing room, a big closet, and a bathroom complete with a shower and a bathtub. It's a little creepy at night I admit, but I always have my trusty pokemon by my side

Anyway, as I walked through the silent night I passed by Drew's room. I cautiously opened the door to make sure he was alright. Not because I like watching him sleep, (but okay he is cute when he sleeps), it's because sometimes he talks in his sleep and most of the time he doesn't get the amount of sleep he's _supposed _to get. Like when we were little kids and he stayed over at my house because his parents were away. He stayed up until about 2:00 am for the first few nights so my mom got really mad and practically had to force that kid to fall asleep. So, I've been making sure he's asleep and okay ever since we were kids. The last time I almost _didn't _check on him, which was about a week ago, he fell off the bed.

_~*~*Flashback*~*~_

_It was maybe about eleven o' clock at night and I was just calmly strolling down the hallway, on my way to check on the pokemon eggs. I passed by Drew's room. _He's old enough now, _I thought. _He's three months older than me; he should be able to take care of himself. _Then I heard a loud noise. _

_"Oh my god," I rasped. "I hope it's not burglars after the pokemon eggs!" Just then, there was a loud thud. _Huh? It sounds like its coming from Drew's room…_I thought. I carefully opened the door, only to see Drew on the floor._

_"Oh my god! What the heck happened?" I shouted. I ran towards him, praying that nothing serious had happened. I looked him over. Nothing was broken and he looked fine to me. I let out a sigh of relief. I thought something terrible happened._

_I somehow managed to shove him back up on the mattress. I checked his temperature just in case he had a fever or something and maybe that was why he collapsed onto the ground. There was nothing wrong. No fever, no brain damage, nothing. So I just covered him in his blankets and walked towards the door. I was about to close the door when Drew suddenly spooked the living daylights out of me. _

_"MAY!" He shouted and he threw his arms out as if he was trying to catch something. I raised a brawl and waited for him to say anything more. I waited. Nothing but silence so I quietly shut the door. I continued down the winding staircase as I thought about what Drew had said, er, screamed._

_"Hm. May… hey that's the girl Drew is always talking about," I whispered to myself. "I wonder if he-I bet he does." I chuckled. Drew had said that that girl was a rookie coordinator and sometimes her combinations weren't good, but he never stopped talking about her. _He definitely likes her, _I concluded._

_~*~*End of Flashback*~*~_

I sweatdropped at the memory and giggled a bit. Then I opened the door just a crack and saw Drew sleeping peacefully on his side. I gently closed the door behind me and walked further down the hallway. I walked by May's room and heard a lonely sigh. I peeked into May's room. There she was, she sat on her bed and stared at the moon looming above her bedroom window. I heard her sigh again. _I wonder what's wrong with her,_ I thought.

Then I remembered the dumbfounded look on her face when I announced the whole "go on a date with Drew contest thing" and I remember while we were training, she had such an angry, determined look on her face. Also during dinner she was really quiet and seemed to flinch every time I mentioned the big contest tomorrow. I cautiously walked in; making sure May couldn't see me.

**May's P.O.V.**

I looked up at the big silver moon through my bedroom window. I sighed. I couldn't understand the way I felt. It felt like a mixture of nervousness, determination, and another thing I couldn't really figure out: jealousy.

When Crystal talked about the big contest the first thing that came to my mind was: _you win that contest or else. _I didn't understand. Why would I want to go on a date? Especially with someone like _Drew?_

Even so, during training today I trained like crazy. It was the most invigorating training session I had ever done in my entire life. Why did I train so hard today? Did I really want to go on that date with Drew? Was I really going to win?

I thought about all these things as I stared at the moon, feeling confused, alone, and determined. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and there was someone next to me. I should've jolted from the fright but instead I buried my head in that mystery person's shoulder.

"What's wrong May? Why are you staying up so late?" The voice cooed. It was Crystal's. I looked up and tears started to spill out. Crystal continued to comfort me and sat beside me on my bed. "It's okay. Tell me what's wrong." I opened my mouth to say it but no words came out just a miserable wail. Crystal smiled warmly at me. "I bet you're nervous about tomorrow's contest thing aren't you?" I nodded my head. "And I bet you trained so hard because you wanted to win so badly." I nodded once more, tears forming. "And I bet that you don't even know why." I tried to hold back the river I was about let go but Crystal handed me a soft red handkerchief. I wiped my tears away.

"I…don't know what to think or do," I whispered quietly. Crystal patted my shoulder.

"It's alright. Once in a while we feel confused and unsure how we feel. Believe me, I've felt that way too," Crystal consoled. Suddenly she stood up, her hands in fists, with a look of determination.

"It's alright May! To be honest, competition might be a little tough tomorrow. You know with all those girls wanting to compete to get at my little Drewy," Crystal paused. She leaned in closer to May. "Um, don't tell anyone, especially Drew, I called him that." I laughed. Even though sometimes Crystal has all these crazy ideas, she's truly an amazing friend, and always makes me laugh. She chuckled nervously but continued on. "Anyway, to be really honest, I'm not sure we could win this thing. I mean we of _course _will try our best but like they say, 'ya can't win' em all'." Crystal sighed.

"But aren't you nervous?" I sniffed.

"Of course I am May!" Crystal laughed. I stared doubtfully at her. "Well I am really nervous, but if I tell myself that then I will be. Then my pokemon will be confused and also nervous, so I tell myself 'Hey, you're not nervous. You're just unsure' and when I tell myself that I know that my pokemon are feeling the same way, but they're always with me," Crystal explained.

"I guess. You know, Drew told me about this kind of stuff too," I said.

"Really? Well I guess that's expected. As stubborn and rude he is, he's pretty smart and got lots of experience," Crystal stated. "In fact, all my knowledge comes from him."

"Me too I guess. He's probably my main rival," I answered.

"Rivals are great aren't they?" Crystal laughed. "Anyway, I have no idea if this weird conversation is helping you…"

"It's okay! These little bits of info are making me feel so much better!" I thanked. I got up and held Crystal hands with mine. "I know we can both do it! Hey, maybe we can even go head to head in the finals!"

"Yup! Of course! Just remember May, try your best. Oh, and before I forget, get some sleep!" Crystal said, giggling. "Anyway, remember to try your best and have fun! I have something really important to be done, so good night!" Crystal left the room and silently closed the door behind her. I stared at the door and smiled. I turned back towards the window to look at the moon, and thought about what Crystal had said. _She's right! Try your best! _I yawned and felt my eyes getting droopy. _Well, tomorrow anyway, now it's time to get some sleep…_

**Regular P.O.V.**

Crystal continued walking through the still night. She walked to the couch in the living room, plopped herself on a seat, and dialed a number. A few minutes later the call got through.

"Hello?" Answered a voice. Crystal smiled happily.

"Hey! Wallace, this is Crystal..."

_*~*~the day of the big contest~*~*_

"Wake up all you sleepy heads!" Crystal shouted upstairs. "Breakfast is ready! So hurry up!" Upstairs, May and Drew moaned in their sleep.

"Ugh, I don't wanna…" murmured May. Crystal waited patiently downstairs until she couldn't bear to wait any longer. She ran up the stairwell, in her hand was a big pot and a wooden spoon. _I didn't want to have to do this, but you two lazy-heads leave me with no choice, _Crystal thought. She first went to Drew's room. Crystal couldn't see Drew anywhere but saw a mass of tangled chartreuse hair on the bed.

"Hehehe," snickered Crystal quietly. She put on a pair of ear plugs, and smashed the wooden spoon and pot together. The sound was tremendously loud.

"Argh!" Drew shouted. He jolted out of bed. Crystal smirked.

"It's about time! I've been trying to wake you and May all morning! Today's the contest!"

"What's this got to do with me? I'm not even competing," muttered Drew drowsily.

"So? _You have _to be a spectator because _I say so. _So get up before I bang this thing a few more times," Crystal warned. Drew gave her a challenging look.

_You wouldn't, _his eyes said.

_Try me, _Crystal's eyes countered. There was a slight pause and Drew reluctantly gave up.

"Fine," he grumbled. Drew lazily shuffled out of bed and into the dressing room. Crystal nodded her head. _Now to wake May up…_

The same procedure repeated as May would not get up, Crystal would smash the pot and the wooden spoon together, and then May would groggily get out of bed.

"Ah! Good to see ya too!" Crystal greeted happily. May and Drew managed to croak out a decent 'good morning' in their groggy state.

"What's with you guys?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing really," Drew said. "But did we have to wake up at," Drew glanced towards the clock. "At 7:00 am?"

"What? It's seven! But why this early? Registration doesn't even start until two hours later!" May groaned. Crystal laughed sympathetically.

"Well, now that you're awake, it's time for breakfast! Eat up!" Crystal laid down plates of pancakes with maple syrup. "Hurry now. We have to meet up with out special guest," Crystal winked.

After the threesome had eaten breakfast, they walked towards the contest hall. They walked inside and went in the backstage area. Crystal seated May and Drew in the main room for the competitors.

"You guys stay here, I'll go get our special guest," Crystal said. She walked out the door. A couple minutes later, a tall man with aqua-colored hair, and a big, white hat, walked in.

"It's-it's!" May stuttered.

"It's Wallace!" May and Drew shouted together in alarm. They both looked at Wallace with amazement.

"Hello you two!" Wallace greeted. May and Drew continued to daze at Wallace. Their eyes darted towards Crystal.

"How did you? When?" May blubbered. Crystal chuckled.

"I'll have you know, Wallace is a good friend of mine!"

"Why did you come here?" Drew asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Wallace answered. "I was in Sinnoh but Crystal called me yesterday if I could do a little favor for her and I said of course I would!" Drew and May swiveled their heads back at Crystal.

"Heh. I have my ways," Crystal said. "I also called the other three Nurse Joys and Vivian. They'll be here any second now." Just then three Nurse Joys walked through the door; following shortly behind them was MC Vivian herself.

"Oh my goodness! May, Drew? Is that you two?" She shouted.

"Vivian! It's nice to see you again!" May greeted.

"Same here May! I knew I just _had _to come and be the host for this contest! Right when Crystal mentioned it'd be here I had to come!" Vivian cried excitedly. She leaned in closer towards May and Drew. "To be honest with the two of ya, this is the only contest hall I haven't hosted a contest for! I'm so excited! Do your best you two!" Crystal called for Vivian.

"Wallace! Vivian! Nurse Joys! You guys should get ready in the room reserved for judges! May, Drew, and I have to go start registration. See ya!" With that, Crystal pulled May and Drew out the room. A table with a computer and three chairs were set up at the front of the stage.

"Places everyone!" Crystal said. She ran up to the door and opened wide. A stampede of participants almost rustled their way in. Crystal sighed and held out a megaphone.

"Alright everyone! Settle down! Now I need each of you to make a single-file line! And not a peep out of ya, got that?" Crystal warned. The mob of contestants suddenly warped into a neat and straight line of eager, but quiet, people. "Good." Crystal ran back to the stage and sat herself down next to the computer. "I'll enter their names in the computer. May," Crystal commanded. "You'll call the contestants." Crystal turned to face Drew. "Drew you'll hand each of them a pamphlet explaining the rules and such. Everybody ready?"

"Yea!" Drew shouted.

"Yup!" May agreed. "First person please!"

The rest of the morning was dedicated to entering the contestants into the contest. Two hours later, all registration was done, including their own.

"Whew, that took forever," Crystal sighed.

"Well at least we're done now." Drew panted. Suddenly May stood up and pointed toward to doors.

"Look! Someone's coming!" May shouted. Crystal and Drew looked to where May was pointing. In the distance, they could see a girl with red bangs and hair. She wore a yellow shirt with a skirt. May squinted to get a better view. As the view got closer and closer, May gasped.

"It's Brianna!" May shouted. Drew's eyes widened.

"Brianna? Really? She's here in La Rousse?" Drew cried in alarm. Crystal's expression didn't change. _Who the heck is Brianna? _She shrugged it off as the girl burst through the doors.

"I'm not too late am I?" She wondered, panting and gasping for air. She stumbled towards the registration table. "Sorry, I was training my pokemon last minute and lost track of time."

"Oh it's alright! Brianna long time no see!" May shouted happily.

"May is that you? Oh and it's Mr. Drew!" Brianna greeted. She blushed upon seeing Drew. "May, where can I sign up for the contest?"

"With Crystal," May replied. Brianna looked confused.

"Crystal? Who is she?" Brianna asked. Drew gestured his thumb towards Crystal.

"This one-of-a-kind-crazy girl," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh be quiet you," Crystal scolded. "May, Drew, go make sure our guests are alright okay?" Drew and May nodded and left the table. Crystal turned towards Brianna. "Sorry about that. Ah okay. Let me get you signed up and, okay! You're all set!" Crystal stated.

"Oh I didn't get your name. Is it Crystal?" Brianna asked cautiously.

"Yup, and you must be…?" Crystal wondered. Brianna gave a shocked face.

"Mr. Drew has never mentioned me before?" Brianna gasped. '_Mr. Drew', what kind of name is _that, Crystal wondered. Crystal shook her head.

"Nope sorry," Crystal shrugged.

"Oh," Brianna sighed a little sadly. "Anyway, my name is Brianna."

"I see. So you know May and Drew?" Crystal asked.

"Yup! Mr. Drew is my idol!" Brianna answered cheerfully. "Oh he's just so awesome! Awesome pokemon! Amazing moves! And he's so cute!" Brianna cooed. Crystal sweatdropped. _She forgot arrogant, stubborn, and hot-headed, _Crystal thought. Brianna suddenly turned cold and stared directly at Crystal.

"Uh…Can I help you?" Crystal asked. Brianna huffed.

"You know, back then I couldn't defeat May, so I couldn't earn Mr. Drew's respect. You seem like you're really close to him. Are you?" Crystal didn't see anything weird with the way Brianna was acting.

"Yup, lived with him my whole life. I take care of him and his pokemon and other things," Crystal answered nonchalantly. Brianna huffed once more.

"Well, then. I guess if I beat _you _in this contest and win it, I'll earn Mr. Drew's respect and love most definitely!" Brianna shouted. Crystal flinched.

"Okay, but you can't be too sure you can win it. Just about every girl in La Rousse is after my little Flower Bud," Crystal explained.

"'My little Flower Bud'?" Brianna raised a brawl. Crystal shrugged.

"Yea, that's what I like to call him. He never gets mad."

"Hmph! I see you're in a good mood today!" Brianna shot out accusingly. "But mark my words, I'll beat you for sure and wipe that smile off your face! I've trained so much I don't think I can get any better than I already have!"

"Hm, that's not quite the attitude you want for a contest Brianna," Crystal stood up and turned to leave the table, but turned on her heel a she walked towards the backstage rooms. She turned to Brianna. "Oh and Brianna, as the top coordinator I am, I know that you can _always _get better." Crystal strolled off, leaving a wide-mouthed Brianna at the front stage.

"What have I done?" She murmured to herself. _If that girl really claims that she's a Top Coordinator-wait, no. She probably isn't. She looks like the same age but, she doesn't seem to know what she's doing. _"Yea that's probably it!" Brianna whispered to herself. "That Crystal girl probably said that to make me scared of her and stuff. Well, it isn't going to work!" With that being concluded, Brianna marched out the doors.

At noon, the contest was ready. The backstage room for participants was crowded and noisy with the whispering and gossiping among the people.

"Oh your pokemon are so cute!"

"I'm gonna win this thing for Drew!"

"No, you've got it all wrong, _I'm _going to win this thing."

"Liar! I will!"

May paced around nervously as she waited for Crystal to show up.

"Oh, where _is _she?" May exclaimed. She sat down and took a deep breath. "Calm down May, you're only gonna hurt yourself if you keep being anxious."

"Hey May!" Shouted a happy voice. May looked up.

"Oh hi Brianna!" May greeted with the same energy.

"I just came to tell you that you're not the target I'm going for this time!" Brianna said cheerfully. "Even though I'd usually aim for you in something regarding Drew but this time you're lucky!" May sweatdropped and forced herself to smile.

"Gee, that's just great Brianna!" May managed to spit out.

"Hey guys!" Crystal greeted. She walked in and Brianna immediately put on a determined face.

"Crystal! Like I said earlier I'm going to win this and beat you got that?" Brianna stated. Crystal sighed.

"Whatever you say Brianna, but you can't get too cocky," Crystal warned.

"Trying to help the enemy eh? You're just trying to throw me off so I'll be easier to beat isn't that right?" Accused Brianna.

"What? No! It's nothing like that!" Crystal tried to protest, but Brianna stomped off towards the dressing room and slammed the door so hard the area around shook.

"If she's gonna break anything in this contest hall she's gonna have to pay for repairs," Crystal muttered. May laughed.

"Oh Crystal! She's really nice! Once you get to know her at least, "May explained.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything, I mean that girl has got spirit! It'll help her in battle, but she better not get ahead of herself," huffed Crystal. "Oh well anyway it's time for the contest to start!"

The Appeals Round went smoothly. Each contestant chose two pokemon to show off a stunning performance. After every contestant had gone, the judges came to conclude who were going on to Round Two, the Battle Round.

"Alright that was one amazing Appeals Round! But which lucky 21 competitors will make it to the Battle Round?" Vivian wondered. The screen at the top dinged and the results were shown. "Everybody! These are the 21 lucky competitors!"

The results showed that Crystal was first, May third, and Brianna a close fourth, with other girls to fill the spaces. Back in the backstage area, May congratulated her fellow competitors.

"We made it Crystal!" May shouted happily.

"I knew we would," Crystal stated excitedly. "But boy was the competition was tough! So many people…" Just then Brianna entered the room.

"Hey good job May! You too Crystal! There was a lot more people than I expected that would be competing," Brianna said.

"Yea, I guess when Drew's involved every girl was in," Crystal chuckled nervously.

"Well Crystal, you've made it this far, but now it ends here!" Brianna shouted.

"Okay then," Crystal just nonchalantly stated. Brianna shot an indignant face at Crystal.

"Hmph! Well after this is all over, I'll be with Drew at the Moon Festival!" Brianna said dreamily. Then she turned cold. "So this is a warning! I'm gonna win and beat you!"

"Okay." Crystal just said blankly. Brianna scoffed, offended by how Crystal was acting so natural and unafraid. She stomped off and plopped herself down on the opposite side of the room. Crystal sweatdropped.

"Is she always like this?" She asked.

"Well…maybe only with things considering Drew," May said nervously.

"I see," Crystal began. "Well, she's got potential as a coordinator but she has to care more about her pokemon than her love life, if you ask me." Crystal harrumphed.

"Maybe," May just replied. "Hey look! They're showing who we're battling." Crystal looked up.

"Looks like I'm battling some girl from La Rousse."

"Same here," May agreed. "And so is Brianna."

"Well, I'm up first! See ya May!" Crystal chanted.

"Good luck!" May shouted.

**A/N: Just so you know, I basically made up names for those random girls in the battle, but they are NOT signifi****cant in the story. The only thing about them is that they battled me/May/Brianna. Thank you! :D**

Crystal and her challenger went up onto the stage.

"Alright! This is the first Battle Round battle between Crystal and Mary! So let's begin!"

"Alright! Let's go Lila and you too Kiri!" Crystal shouted. She thrust two pokeballs and out came a Leafeon and a Froslass.

"Here are my pokemon! Go Aron! Go Nuzleaf!" Mary shouted. "Nuzleaf use Brick Break on that Froslass! Aron Iron Head on the other!" Nuzleaf charged towards Froslass while Aron ran towards Leafeon.

"Hm, nice try, but it won't work on Kiri. Lila, gracefully leap up and dodge that Iron Head!" Crystal commanded. Nuzleaf threw its palm onto Kiri but it went straight through. Meanwhile, Aron hit empty air as Leafeon gracefully sprung up, twirled, and landed daintily on its toes a few feet away. "Now Lila! Use Energy Ball when the time comes!"

"Huh? What the-? Aron use Iron Head again!" Mary shouted. Crystal waggled her finger.

"Bet you didn't know that Froslass is part Ghost-type did ya?" Crystal exclaimed. Aron was suddenly so close to Leafeon but in a split second Crystal's Leafeon sent a green orb of energy right in Aron's face. It flew backwards and smashed against the wall and lay there knocked out.

"No!" Mary shouted. "Aron return…Nuzleaf! You can do it! Use Leaf Blade!" The large leaf on Nuzleaf's head turned a bright green and Nuzleaf ran towards Froslass.

"Hmph. You think you can do that to Kiri?" Crystal challenged haughtily. "Kiri use Ice Beam." Froslass immediately shot out a beam of pure ice, completely freezing Nuzleaf in its place. "Good job Kiri. Now let's finish this. Lila, Iron Tail!"

"Uh-oh. Nuzleaf you've got to get out of there!" Mary pleaded.

"It's no use! Nuzleaf's frozen solid!" Crystal shouted. Lila's tail gleamed silver and looked almost steel-like. "Now! Do it Lila!"

"Leafeooonn!" Lila shouted. It thrust all its might onto the frozen ice block that held Nuzleaf inside. Ice crystals shot out from all directions making Leafeon and Kiri sparkle; while knocking out Nuzleaf in the process.

"No! Nuzleaf! Return…" Mary said quietly. "You did good, take a long rest."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mary," Crystal waggled her finger. "You allowed me to attack you so easily because you came too close, so your defenses were weaker." Mary stood there and nodded.

"Thank you! I'll remember to use this battle as experience!" Mary said.

"I'm sure you will," Crystal replied happily.

"Wow an amazing battle!" Vivian narrated. "But in the end Crystal succeeded. Judges do you have anything to say?"

"It was very beautiful! Her pokemon had very graceful movements!" Said the first Nurse Joy.

"I agree! Her pokemon are very well trained," the second Nurse Joy commented.

"It was astounding how she used her attack to make her pokemon sparkle even more!"

Then Wallace spoke.

"Amazing Crystal! Good job! You let the opponents get close to you so that your attacks wouldn't miss! An excellent strategy!" Wallace congratulated. Crystal bowed.

"Thank you for your kind comments!" Crystal thanked.

"Wow, that was a short battle," May noted. "Crystal seems like a completely different person when it comes to battling." _Huh, _May thought. _The way she acts reminds me of…_

"Hmph! Of course Crystal's different in battling," interrupted a snooty voice. May swiveled around.

"Drew!"

"The one and only," he replied haughtily. He flicked his bangs. "Crystal may seem like a total nutcase outside, but when it comes to pokemon contests and battling, she's a totally different person."

"Hm, she acts like you," May stated. Drew didn't bat an eyelash.

"Well of course she would," Drew scoffed. "Who _wouldn't _want to be the amazing, great coordinator I am?"

"_Me, _I would never want to be like you! It seems she's a lot better than you Drew," May teased. Drew shot a glare at May and simply smirked.

"Well at least I'm better than _you,_ May."

"What? I'm as good as you are Mr. Perfect!" May argued. Drew flicked his bangs.

"Heh, sure you are," Drew nonchalantly answered. May huffed.

"Well! I'm going to see Crystal!" May stomped off as Drew looked back and just smiled. May entered the viewing room and saw Crystal feeding her pokemon. May walked up to her.

"That was amazing Crystal!" May shouted.

"Thanks! I have to admit though, her pokemon were really good as well," Crystal stated.

"Still, you beat her in no-time flat," May claimed.

"I guess, but that's because she tried to get too close," Crystal warned. "May here's a little advice; use your opponents' moves to your advantage, including performance." May nodded her head.

"I'll remember that! Hey look!" May pointed to the TV screen where each performance could be viewed. "Look! Brianna just won her match!"

"Really? Wow!" Crystal said amazed.

"My was that battle fierce!" Vivian exclaimed. "It was a close call but Brianna is the winner!" Brianna walked into the room.

"Hey nice job Brianna!" Crystal said to Brianna. Brianna smiled.

"Thanks! You did well too Crystal! To be honest, I was really nervous! Not only because of Mr. Drew but because I was worried my little Budew wouldn't fight much longer."

"Really why?" May asked.

"Budew is a baby pokemon and those types don't usually fight for long," Brianna explained. "See the reason why I was late yesterday because I was doing last minute training with it, hoping that it would evolve into a Roselia."

"Oh so it didn't?" May said.

"Yea," Brianna said sadly. "But I guess it's alright, I mean my Vibrava does most of the attacking so it's alright."

"Hey Crystal, you think we'll make it to the semifinals?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh yea I bet we will!" Crystal chanted. "But for now, May! It looks like you're up next!"

"You're right. May you can win it!" Brianna encouraged.

"Thanks guys! I will!" May ran out the door and slammed into Drew.

"Oof! Hey watch where you're-May?" Drew said. May looked up.

"Oh sorry Drew! I didn't mean to! Like, I was running!" May apologized.

"Er, it's okay. You're going up next right?" Drew asked.

"Uh yea," May replied.

"Hm, well anyway, I got to go talk to Crystal. Anyway, hope you win!" Drew flicked his bangs and walked further down the hallway. May stood there. _What does he mean by "hope you win"? Does that mean he _wants _or at least _hopes _that the date he has to go with is me?_ May sighed and smiled.

"I must be getting nervous! Ahahaha," May whispered to herself. She continued walking down the hall towards the stage. Meanwhile Drew walked across the hall and thought for a while. And recalled what he had said before. _Oh jeez I hope May didn't think it _that _way when I said that I hoped she would win... _

"Aha! She probably didn't, with that thick head of hers," Drew concluded, but there was a hint of uneasiness in his tone. He walked through the doorway; and witnessed a heated cat-fight between Crystal and Brianna.

"I'm going to beat you! Stop smiling at me!" Brianna complained.

"Come' on Brianna. When are you gonna give it a rest? I'm fine that you're saying this but its nothing unless it actually _happens,_" Crystal said plainly. Brianna huffed.

"No matter! You probably lied about being a Top Coordinator. I bet you're just a newbie!" Brianna shouted. "And you know what? In the appeals round your pokemon didn't seem good at _all! _And you know what? Your pokemon are trash!" Brianna immediately slapped her mouth shut with her hand. "I-I didn't mean…" Crystal raised a hand.

"Don't bother. You know what Brianna? You can make fun of _me_ _all you want,_ but you _can never _insult my _pokemon!_" Shouted Crystal. She clenched her fists to her sides.

"Uh-oh, looks like Crystal's temper is acting up," Drew sighed to himself. He walked over to Crystal.

"Hmph like I would care," Brianna scoffed.

"Why you little-" Crystal clenched between her teeth. She was about to unleash her fury on Brianna when Drew held her hands to her back.

"Crystal remember your temper," Drew warned.

"Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" Crystal shouted. She turned to face Drew. "Let me go Drew! She insulted my _pokemon _and _nobody, _and I mean _nobody, _insults a pokemon!" Brianna glared at Crystal with an indignant look.

"Hmph! Well, I'll be leaving for my next battle!" Brianna marched off out of the room. Drew loosened his grip on Crystal and she tugged away.

"Crystal! You've got to remember to control that temper!" Drew scolded. Crystal huffed. Drew raised a brawl. "Well Crystal?"

"Fine," Crystal grumbled. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Drew, I'm alright, though. I got it. I'll just show her what being a coordinator truly means in a battle!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Drew said, smiling.

"Sure, but I know you secretly want May to win," Crystal winked.

"Wha-?"

Before Drew could say any more, Crystal pushed him out the door.

"Now go back to your seat!"

_*~*~Meanwhile in the Hallway~*~*_

May had just won her battle in the quarter-finals.

"I did it! It was harder than I thought but I won!" May said giddily. Just then Brianna breezed past.

"Oh hey May! Congrats!" Brianna said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" May replied. Brianna smiled and they continued in their separate directions.

_~*~*After Brianna's Quarterfinal battle*~*~_

"Whew! That was hard!" Brianna panted. She waltzed into the backstage room. "But now I'm one step closer to going on a date with Mr. Drew!"

"Hey Brianna!" Greeted May. "Good job on that battle!"

"I must say, it was pretty intense," noted Crystal. Brianna grinned.

"Thanks you guys! But now we have to find out who we're battling next," May stated.

"Alright the computer has randomly paired up the following battles for the semifinals and here they are!" Vivian shouted.

"Oh!" May shouted. On the board, the challenger May had to face was…Brianna!

"Guess you guys are going head to head," Crystal said. "Well good luck to you both!" Saluted Crystal.

"Looks like it's you and me, May!" Brianna said. "Let's give it are all!"

"Of course!" May agreed.

"Well you two are up! Now go!" Crystal pushed them out the door. "I'll be watching every second of it!" As May and Brianna walked down the hallway, tension began to rise.

_I've just gotta win! _May thought. _Friend or no friend I have to defeat Brianna to win!_

_May is a friend, but when it comes to Mr. Drew and this contest, I have no choice but to beat her! _Brianna thought. They entered the stage as the curtains rose.

"Now our first semi-final match is May versus Brianna!" Vivian announced. "So let's begin!"

"Alright! Stage on! Skitty and Beautifly!" May shouted.

"My turn! Vibrava, Budew, let's go!" Brianna commanded.

"Beautifly Silverwind! Skitty use Assist!" May directed. Beautifly shot out hoops of white light from its wings at Budew, while Skitty's paw turned white and shot out a thick, sticky string.

"Look out you guys!" Brianna warned. The Silverwind clashed into Vibrava and Budew, then the sticky String Shot from Skitty's Assist, immobilized Brianna's pokemon.

"Amazing, May's bug-type combination have really gotten Brianna all tied up!" Vivian said.

"Nice job May," breathed Crystal from the viewing room.

"Hmph, that combination was half bad," commented Drew from his seat in the audience.

"Alright! Great job you two!" May praised.

"No! Vibrava use Sand Tomb!" Brianna commanded hastily. Vibrava's eyes glistened blue as a raging vortex of sand engulfed Beautifly and Skitty; leaving the duo trapped.

"Looks like its Brianna's turn to get May's pokemon stuck," Vivian narrated. "So May's losing points!"

"Oh-no," May whispered. "You guys have to get out!" May's pokemon struggled to free themselves from Vibrava's Sand Tomb.

"Great job!" Brianna stated. "Vibrava use Screech, Budew Fake Tears!" Vibrava's wings emitted a strong sound wave.

"Nyaa!" Skitty cried.

"Beau! Beautifly!" Beautifly shouted in agony.

"Argh! It's so loud!" May complained closing her ears. Meanwhile, Budew hopped over towards Skitty and Beautifly and let out a river of tears. The opposing pokemon flinched.

"Oh no!" May cried. "What do I do?" May glanced back and forth wondering what to do. "Uh, Beautifly use Silverwind! Skitty try to use Double-Slap!" May's pokemon let out their attacks and soon reduced the sand to just grains.

"Wow! May's pokemon managed to reduce the Sand Tomb to nothing!" Vivian stated as the crowd cheered.

"Hm, nice job May," Brianna commented.

"Thanks but we're just getting started! Now Skitty Blizzard! And add your Silverwind Beautifly!" May commanded. The Blizzard attack combined with the Silverwind from Beautifly merged together to create a shimmering silver snow attack.

"Wow! So beautiful! And with that sparkly combination, Brianna's points are going down fast!"

"Oh no! Budew use Protect! Vibrava get behind her!" Brianna said hastily. Budew let out a circle of green light around it and Vibrava. May's attack pushed fiercely against it but it couldn't get through.

"Ooh, that attack didn't quite hit its mark so points are going to have to be lost," Vivian stated.

_Shoot, I thought it would hit! _May bit her lip. _What do I do know? _

"Vibrava Dragonbreath! Budew Stun Spore, go!" Brianna shouted, jabbing a finger towards May's pokemon. Vibrava shot out a stream of purple colored bundle of energy. Budew spewed out a sparkling powder.

"Wow what beautiful attacks!" Vivian commented.

"Skitty use Blizzard on that Dragonbreath! Beautifly use Gust and blow away that Stun Spore!"

"This contest is like a giant see-saw! Both sides are losing points left and right, but the clock is ticking with only two minutes remaining!" Vivian stated.

"Who knows who the winner will be at this point?" Wallace commented.

Skitty's Blizzard attack wasn't strong enough. It immediately evaporated when it came it contact with the opposing attack. Beautifly was successful in blowing away the powder as it hit Vibrava and Budew. May's pokemon were then ambushed by the strong Dragon-type attack as both of them smashed against the wall.

"That can't be good," Crystal mumbled as she observed the contest from the viewing room.

"No! You guys have to get up! We still have a chance!" May shouted. Both of her pokemon tried stagger up.

"Come' on Vibrava! Budew! We _have _to win!" Brianna commanded. "Try another Dragonbreath!" May tried to encourage her pokemon to stand.

"You can do it! Hurry! You'll get hit with another attack!" May urged. Her pokemon once more struggled to stand but stumbled miserably. Brianna also remained in a similar situation as Budew and Vibrava couldn't execute their attacks, for they were paralyzed to the spot.

"Come on you guys!" May urged.

"Now Vibrava, try to use Dragonbreath!" Brianna shouted. Vibrava twitched a bit and managed let loose an incredible amount of energy as May's pokemon where blasted with much force.

"No!" May shouted. _I hope they can withstand that attack! _She thought worriedly. After the huge attack, everyone was astounded to see Beautifly and Skitty still standing!

"Oh my! Skitty and Beautifly are still up even after that attack!" Vivian exclaimed.

"What? I thought-"Brianna began.

"Yes! Come' on let's go you guys!" May coaxed. "Beautifly Silverwind! Skitty use Assist!"

"Nya!" Skitty shouted. It thrust its paw upwards as a stream of blazing hot fire rushed towards Vibrava and Budew.

"Splendid, Skitty's Assist let loose a marvelous and most beautiful Overheat!" Wallace shouted joyously. Beautifly added its Silverwind to the attack, making it gleam with a fiery gold light.

"No! Vibrava, Budew look out!" Brianna cried. Vibrava and Budew were both engulfed in golden red flames, with Budew taking the most damage. "Budew use Synthesis! Vibrava Dragonbreath!"

"Synthesis?" May wondered. She watched as Budew started to glow and few seconds later, Budew happily hopped, feeling reenergized. "Oh no," May began. "Beautifly try a Gust attack! Skitty Blizzard!" Beautifly sent out a strong force of air as Budew was quickly lifted off the ground.

"Vibrava, hold onto Budew!" Brianna commanded. Budew quickly climbed onto Vibrava's back. Then Vibrava flew up and high and spewed out a bright yellow colored light. However, the Dragonbreath and Blizzard clashed together, creating a dazzling bright blizzard, and it headed straight for Brianna's pokemon.

"Budew use Protect!" Budew once more let loose the green circle of energy, making both Vibrava and Budew shielded from the attack.

"Not again!" May rasped gritting her teeth. _I have to somehow knock that Budew out! If it keeps using Protect, none of my attacks will get through fast enough! _May thought. "Skitty, Assist one more time! Beautifly use String Shot!" Skitty threw its paw up and suddenly came out a beautiful Petal Dance while Beautifly's String shot wrapped around each pedal, giving it a glossy appearance.

"Amazing, with Skitty's Petal Dance from Assist, combined with Beautifly's String shot, makes a glossy but sticky Petal Dance attack!" Vivian complimented.

"Yes!" May shouted enthusiastically as Brianna's pokemon were first attacked by Petal Dance, then glued to the stage floor.

"No Vibrava, Budew! Argh, Vibrava use Dragonbreath!" Brianna shouted bitterly. Vibrava once again breathed a sinister energy that blasted Beautifly and Skitty.

"Uh-oh," May breathed. _Alright, calm down! You can't panic or you won't be able to think… _"Alright. Skitty use Blizzard, Beautifly use Psychic to make it stronger!"

"Beauti!" Beautifly said.

"Nya!" Skitty opened its mouth wide and a cold Blizzard shot out. Beautifly concentrated its energy as its eyes began to glow a deep blue. Skitty's attack suddenly surged forward. It went faster and faster towards Brianna's pokemon until…it crashed with much force against Vibrava and Budew. The two pokemon flew towards the wall and managed to stand after the attack.

"What? Ugh, doesn't matter! Skitty another-"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"And time's up! And the coordinator moving to the final round is…" Vivian hung onto the last few words as she waited for the anticipation to rise in the audience. "Brianna! Congratulations Brianna! You will be moving onto the final stage but for now, a short ten minute break!"

"I-I lost," whispered to herself. Her pokemon stared sadly at their trainer. "It's alright you two, you both did great! Take a long rest." May recalled both her pokemon back to their pokeballs. She faced Brianna. "Good job," May said, then she ran off the stage.

"Poor May," Crystal murmured from her view of the contest. "Guess I'll have to go with Plan B." Then she noticed Drew walking into the room, a look of dismay and disappointment on his face. He walked next to her and stared at the viewing screen. _Drew must be feeling upset, after all I guess he did want May to win. Maybe's he's even a little sad…_Crystal thought. Just then Drew flashed a smirk. _Or…maybe not, _Crystal thought cringing. _Now here comes Mr. Perfect with his ever critical remarks…_

"Hmph, too bad didn't win," he said plainly. Crystal nodded her head.

"I agree but the only reason she didn't win was because the time ran out on her, but I guess that's not excuse either."

"It's not her fault, she wasn't focused enough today," Drew flicked his bangs. "Her combinations weren't as bad as before."

"You mean to say her combinations are 'better' now right?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that," he replied haughtily. Crystal placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, could it kill you to be a little more sympathetic once in a while?" Crystal scolded.

"Hmph, beside that," he said as he flicked his bangs, "you'll be going up against Brianna right?"

"Yea, but I got it."

"Which pokemon are you using?"

"You'll see!"

"Lemme guess, Kaida and Kiri." Drew smirked as Crystal flinched backwards.

"Fine, yes, but I'll win regardless," she huffed. Then her expression turned serious. "I better go check on May. It looked like she was pretty shocked by the loss. Be seeing ya."

"Bye," Drew said as Crystal ran out the door. _I really…do hope May's alright…_

Crystal ran down the hall as she tried to search for the crestfallen coordinator.

"Gah! Where is she?" Crystal mumbled. "Wait!" Crystal scooted down the hall a bit further and listened carefully. She opened her eyes to the sound of mumbling and weeping from the dressing room door on her left. "Oh she's there…" Crystal swung the doors open and saw a crying May.

"C-crystal?" May choked out.

"Oh May…" Crystal breezed towards May, who was sitting stiffly on a bench. "May, it's not the end of the world…"

"Yes it is!" May shouted bitterly. She immediately clasped her mouth shut and plopped back down on the chair. "Sorry."

"It's not the end of the world you understand?" Crystal replied sternly. "May you already know what it feels like to lose…right?" May didn't answer, but nodded her head. "Then you know that, losing never feels great, but, when you've got your pokemon and your friends by your side…you never really _lose _anything right?"

"What do you mean?" May asked. She stared up at Crystal with sad-, puppy dog eyes. Crystal couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Crystal rasped between giggles. "Don't put on that sappy face! I _mean _by even though you may have lost a contest or maybe a few, you haven't lost all the important things to you! Your pokemon, friends, family, rivals, everybody who loves you is always still there for you! Your pokemon want to improve and you should as well and…I've talked enough haven't I?" Crystal laughed once more. May remained silent and thought deeply.

"Crystal, I think…you're right," May began. "My pokemon did their best and so did I! And I feel like I've gotten better too!"

"That's the spirit May! When life throws ya obstacles you gotta go through them until the end!" Crystal shouted.

"Yea! But wait, there's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"You said rivals loved each other. Is that really true?" May asked.

"I dunno. That's what I think."

"My main rival is Drew so…"

"Oh is love in the air between you two?" Crystal teased, raising a brawl.

"What no! I don't even like that guy! What are you saying?" May threw out her hands and waved them madly in the air. She turned a bright red.

"Okay whatever you say," Crystal replied in an unconvincing tone.

"I told you! Drew-!"

"What about me? Interrupted a calm, snooty voice. Crystal and May turned around.

"Drew!" They said together in unison.

"The one and only. I heard your entire conversation," Drew said plainly.

"Hey! We're just being girls okay?" May hissed at Drew.

"You know, girls outta keep their voices down in a civilized place like this." Drew flicked his bangs. "But I guess it's impossible with the two of you."

"Argh! You idiot!" Crystal suddenly shouted. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sitting in the audience!" Crystal scolded she marched up to Drew and smacked him on the head. "Next time you eavesdrop on girl-to-girl conversations I'm going to tie to Tsuchi and send you flying around the world, up-side down! And then I'll decrease your dinner portion sizes and make you do the laundry for an eternity and then I'll, I'll…" Crystal stopped her angry rampage when she saw Drew and May look at her wide-eyed with a bewildered expression on their faces.

"Uhh," they two murmured together.

"Hehehe, oops," Crystal sweatdropped. "I guess my temper got the best of me. Sorry May, Drew."

"It's alright," May said cheerfully. "I guess we all have our ups and downs."

"Yea well, oh yea," Drew turned to Crystal. "Vivian told me to tell you that you're on stage in about ten minutes."

"Oh, kay thanks Drew! Why don't you two go to the main viewing room to watch the battle?" Crystal stated.

"Sure. Let's go May," Drew motioned his hand forward as all three of them walked down the room. May and Drew went into the main viewing room as Crystal walked further down towards the stage. May and Drew sat down in the two person chair in front of the TV screen to view the battle. They plopped down and after a couple awkward minutes later, they began to talk.

"So…" May started, trying to make conversation. "Do you think Crystal will win?"

"She'd better," Drew replied.

"I thought you liked Brianna."

"She's okay…"

"Wait, so you _want _to go on a date with Crystal?" May stated questionably. Drew blushed and shifted uncomfortably on his side of the sofa as he tried to think of an answer.

"Well, umm, I'd rather go with someone else…"

"Who?" May asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Uhh, hey look the match is starting," Drew said pointing to the screen. _Please do not go back to the subject. Please do not back to the subject…_

"Cool let's watch!" May said happily as she turned all her attention towards the screen.

"Whew," Drew sighed. _Thank God…I'm glad she has a thicker skull than I originally thought…_

"Alright, we're back from our break!" Vivian announced. "Right now is the final battle between Brianna and our very own Crystal from LaRousse City!" The crowd cheered as the two coordinators sent out their pokemon.

"Time to shine, Kaida and Kiri!" Crystal let out two pokemon, a Flygon with a Gracidea flower on its head, and a Froslass.

"Come' on out Vibrava! You too Budew!" Brianna shouted.

"So we finally get to battle, eh Brianna?" Crystal said smiling.

"Yup! And I hope it's a good battle too!" Brianna replied.

"Good, 'cause here I come!" Crystal challenged.

"And begin!" Vivian shouted as the clock began to count.

"Alright Kaida Heat Wave, Kiri add Shadowball!" The Mystic pokemon created an orb of fiery flames and with the Froslass's Shadowball, it turned into a dark blue flaming orb of energy.

"Whoa, what is that?" Brianna said dumbfounded.

"Have a taste of Flaming Shadow Wave!" Crystal shouted. It surged towards Brianna's pokemon before they had a chance to evade it.

"Wow, Brianna's pokemon were just hit by a combination of Shadow Ball and Heat Wave! Such beauty, such power!" Commented Vivian.

"No! Vibrava, Budew are you two alright?" Brianna cringed as she saw her pokemon struggling to stand. _Crystal's definitely not a rookie coordinator for sure…Maybe if I confuse her pokemon…they won't be able to use their attacks! And then she'll be losing points left and right! _"I know this is gonna work! Vibrava get up and use Supersonic!" Vibrava flew upward; suddenly feeling reenergized and let loose a deafening screech.

"Dodge it you two!" Crystal shouted. Her Flygon managed to escape the attack, but it landed a direct hit on Kiri. "Kiri no!" The Ice-type pokemon spun around in circles and flew in random directions, showing obvious signs of confusion.

"Yes! Budew use Synthesis!" Brianna shouted. Crystal's expression remained placid as she panicked within her mind. _Kiri's confused! I've got to do something, but what? _Crystal thought._ Well…let's first try an attack! _"Kiri use Shadow Ball!" Kiri cupped its hands together and created a shadowy blob of darkness. However, its attack went haywire as the Froslass thrust it towards Kaida.

"Oh no! Crystal's Froslass is confused! And now it's attacking its ally! I wonder what Crystal will do to fix this," Vivian announced.

"What's wrong Crystal? Stumped by a little confusion?" Brianna taunted.

"Hardly! Kaida dodge!" Crystal replied, as her Mystic pokemon flew towards the ceiling. "Kiri! Stop and think!"

"Fros?" Kiri replied. It stopped running in circles and closed its eyes. Crystal darted her eyes upward at the ceiling as a plan began to form in her mind. "Yep that'll work too," she murmured.

"That's it Kiri, calm down. Now…use Ice Beam towards Kaida," Crystal said quietly. She turned to Kaida. "Be ready to deflect that Ice Beam with Steel Wing toward the ceiling okay?"

"Flyy!" Kaida nodded. Suddenly there was silence on the stage as everybody waited for Kiri to attack.

"Hmph! You're pokemon is still confused! It won't be able to attack! And you want it to attack you're other pokemon? What's with that?" Brianna exclaimed.

"You're wrong! I trust my pokemon a lot. We've been through a lot together and I know that I can trust them with anything! So now Kiri unleash your Ice Beam!" Kiri suddenly threw up its arms and a sparkling Ice Beam surged out.

"Oh, such a beautiful Ice Beam, but why is it aimed towards Kaida?" Vivian announced. The judges nodded in agreement with a frown on their faces.

"Get ready Kaida…Now!" Crystal's Flygon used its Steel Wing attack to deflect the Ice Beam from Kiri. When Kiri's attack bounced off of Kaida's Steel Wing, a huge burst of blinding light was made, causing the stage to be blanketed by white light. Then the result: an entire ceiling filled with sharp, pointy icicles.

"Your plan failed shocker," Brianna teased.

"Oh it did?" Crystal said raising a brawl. "On the contrary, I've won the battle."

"Yea sure. Vibrava, Budew another-huh?" Brianna answered, confused. "You guys, what's wrong?" Brianna saw her pokemon prancing around in circles and her Vibrava swinging its head left and right as if it were looking for something. "What the-?" Then her eyes opened wide as she witnessed Kiri fly up gracefully and face the actual opponent. "Oh no…"

"You see? With that light made from the collision, Kiri snapped out of confusion. And in return, your pokemon became confused."

"No!" Brianna whimpered. She turned her attention towards her pokemon which were dazing around in circles. "No! You guys gotta snap out of it!"

"Heh, time for a counterattack. Kiri climb aboard Kaida and use Protect! Now Kaida, Earthquake!" Kiri climbed aboard Kaida and let out the familiar green circle energy around them, while Kaida flew up into the air and slammed all its weight into the ground. The stage shook as well as the audience.

"W-Wow, t-this i-is a-a v-very powerful E-Earthquake!" Vivian managed to say.

"Hmph! That won't have any effect on my pokemon, just Budew! Vibrava let Budew climb onto your back!" Budew hopped onto Vibrava as Vibrava spun around in circles into the air.

"Heh, I was hoping you'd do that," Crystal smirked.

_~*~*Backstage in the Viewing Room*~*~_

"Oh my gosh!" May shouted. "She looks so evil right now! Drew just look at her!"

"I know, I know. That's just typical Crystal in 'Battle Mode'," Drew said carelessly. "But yea, she can look evil like that."

"I know right? She looks like you!" May exclaimed. "But at least she's winning!"

"Right…" Drew rolled his eyes but quickly directed them back onto the screen.

_~*~*Onstage*~*~_

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Brianna said.

"Heh, full power Kaida," Crystal urged. Kaida stomped onto the ground harder and harder until the ceiling began to shake.

"What's going on?" Brianna shouted nervously.

"Heh, last stomp Kaida," Crystal smirked. Kaida sent all of it energy down onto its left foot, causing the entire building to rock and shake. Suddenly, Brianna's pokemon were ambushed by hundreds of icicles that had been dangling from the ceiling.

"No that can't be! Vibrava try to dodge them!" Brianna commanded. Vibrava, still confused, spun around in circles, unable to evade the icicles.

"It won't work! Vibrava is still confused and those icicles are everywhere! This battle is _over,_" Crystal emphasized on the last word as Vibrava and Budew crashed into the stage floor-completely knocked out.

"No Vibrava, Budew! Are you alright you two?" Brianna shouted. The judges announced Brianna's pokemon unable to battle as the judges each gave their comments.

"A spectacular battle with many ups and downs!

"Indeed, some parts of this battle were pretty confusing I admit."

"Wonderful battle. Each side tried their hardest!"

"A battle full of suspense and wonderful pokemon! Love it!" Wallace shouted joyously.

"Yes, so Crystal is our winner for today's contest! And this lucky young lady will have the opportunity to go on a date with Drew to the Japanese Moon Festival happening tonight! We'll see ya there! Good-bye!" Vivian stated. Both girls recalled their pokemon and Brianna walked up to Crystal.

"Good job Crystal," Brianna smiled.

"Thanks! You were pretty tough to beat you know?" Crystal thanked.

"Yea, but I lost. And, I'm sorry about all those things I said about you," Brianna paused and took a deep breath. "I'm hoping that…we can be friends."

"Of course!" Crystal replied.

"What? But I was so mean to you and stuff…"

"That's okay! A little competition here and there is good! Besides, your battling style is pretty good. You'll be a great coordinator someday if you keep training hard."

"Really? Thank you!" Brianna grabbed Crystal's outstretched hand and firmly shook it.

"By the way, your Budew…" Crystal began.

"What about it?" Brianna wondered.

"Well, you know, if you treat your little Budew with lots of love and care, it will grow happy and that's the only thing that will make your Budew evolve."

"Really? I never knew," Brianna stated.

"Yep and here, take this," Crystal handed a small, sharp fang to Brianna. "It's a Dragon Fang. It'll boost the power of Dragon-type moves. You should give it to Vibrava. Well anyway, gotta go! See ya!" Crystal waved good-bye as she ran backstage.

"Thank you!" Brianna waved. She grinned from ear-to-ear and ran outside. "I'm going to train even harder!"

Meanwhile, Crystal entered where the room where Drew and May were.

"Hey guys!" Crystal greeted her two friends as they ran up to her.

"That was a great battle Crystal!" May congratulated.

"Hmph, you could've done better," Drew shrugged.

"Thanks May! Gee that so nice of you to say, Drewy," Crystal responded. "Anyway let's head back home. Drew you can do whatever before tonight okay?"

"What are you? My mother?" Drew protested.

"No but I come close because: a) you live in _my _house, b) I have to cook for you and so on," Crystal raised a brawl.

"Fine." Drew mumbled as he strutted out the door and walked back home by himself.

"Okay. May, wanna go shopping now?" Crystal asked.

"Oh yay! I've never shopped in LaRousse City. How are the malls?"

"They're big and have a lot of stores and food courts."

"Yay! Let's go then!" May shouted happily. The two girls ran out the door, walking in a different direction than Drew.

And so, the trio prepares to get ready for tonight…

**Me:** Gawd…I'm sorry readers if I made you wait WAAYY to long. While I was writing this, I had all these crazy ideas in my head and I couldn't figure out where to stop writing and then I kept changing the plot but this is the final thing :) man….this is 10,499 words (not counting this paragraph and the random thingy at the beginning of this page.) So…Enjoy! And the next one will be coming soon! And PLEASE REVIEW! 3 (you can do it anonymously too!)


	8. Get Ready for Tonight! A Visitor, What!

Me: …the next chapter :P …yea… :D I hoped you readers like the last chapter! I had tons of fun writing it :D! And don't forget to VOTE what type of one-shot shipping story I should do! You can find it at the very top of my profile page! Thank you! I love all ya readers!

Chapter 8

"Hey let's look over there!" Shouted May. She pointed towards a small shop filled with trinkets and hair accessories.

"Umm," mumbled Crystal hesitatingly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" May asked.

"Oh nothing!" Crystal answered. "It's just that…the store is so…_pink._"

"Yea…it is," May stated and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I get it. You don't like that kind of stuff?"

"Umm, yea. I'm sorry," Crystal said, hanging her head. "I can wait out here if you still wanna go."

"Nonsense!" May grabbed her friend's arm and tugged her into the shop.

"May, let go!" Crystal shouted. As they entered the little store, a little bell tinkled overhead.

"Customers!" A teenage girl with soft blonde hair welcomed them. "Hello! Please, take a look around and call me if you need any help!"

"Thanks! We will," May replied happily. "Right Crystal?" May shot a creepy smile at Crystal.

"Uhh, yea…We will…" she stated forcefully. The two girls cruised the aisles of the many, many items sold at the shop. There were heaps of charm bracelets, necklaces of every color, sparkly hair accessories, and many, many more.

"Hey Crystal this is kind of cute!" May smiled. She showed her a sparkly red bracelet with intricate flower designs. "Well, do you like it?"

"It's pretty. But it'd look better on you I swear," Crystal laughed. "I'm not really meant for this kind of stuff."

"Oh come on!" May whined. "You gotta find _something_to wear for tonight!"

"Ehh," Crystal murmured. "Oh, what time is it?" Crystal flipped out her Pokegear and glanced at the time. _Whoa,__three__o__'__clock__already?__We__gotta__speed__things__up__… _"Hey, May."

"Hm? What's up Crystal?"

"Wanna go to my favorite store for Japanese related stuff?"

"Really? There's a store like that here?"

"Yup, so hurry up and buy your things and let's get a move on!"  
>"Wait, wait!" May whined. "Lemme try this cute top first!" Crystal slapped her palm into her face and sighed.<p>

"Oh boy…."

_*~*~Meanwhile with Drew~*~*_

"Hmm I wonder how May and Crystal are doing," Drew said to himself quietly. He sat alone in Crystal's house in the living room. In the corner of his eye, he spotted his cell phone lying in plain sight on the coffee table beside him. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He slowly reached over and grabbed his phone. Drew carefully opened it and scrolled down his contact list and dialed a number. Another voice greeted Drew's.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey, it's Drew. How you been doing?" Drew asked, his shoulders relaxed as he sank into the comfy sofa.

"Oh hey dude! I'm fine. It's a little lonely without Crystal though. Is she doing okay?"

"Yep," Drew replied. "She's fine. Maybe a little bit mischievous but everything's all good. How's your journey going?"

"It's great! I caught a bunch of great pokemon I can use for my team but I still wish Crystal was here with me. She would've loved the shops they have here in Sootopolis."

"_Wait__…_you're here in Hoenn?" Drew shouted. He sat abruptly up.

"Oh yea, oops. I wanted to visit Crystal but I heard she was busy so I didn't come. Sootopolis is kinda far from LaRousse. Don't think I can make it. And my pokemon don't know the Hoenn region so it's a bit difficult to travel."

"I could get my Flygon to pick you up here. In fact, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, dude. What do you need?"

"Well…" Drew whispered quietly into the mouthpiece of the phone.

_~*~*At the Mall*~*~_

"Hurry up May!" Crystal shouted playfully. She giggled as May juggled at least 5 enormous bags of clothes. "You seriously need to some help."

"I…got this!" May protested.

"Sure ya do," Crystal scoffed. She dug into her handbag and pulled out a card with her name and a picture of her. Crystal walked over to a small, box-like robot and gently slid the car down the slot. The little machine sprung to life.

"How may I help you," it said. Crystal pointed towards May.

"Go get her a cart. She's in a bit of a jam." The little robot zoomed towards the exit, and quickly picked up a light-weight cart and handed it to Crystal. "Thank you! That will be all."

"Good-bye," the block robot zoomed away to assist another customer.

"May, take this cart to help you uhh," Crystal sweatdropped as suddenly all the bags collapsed onto the floor. "…that."

"Oops. Thanks for the cart Crystal. I think I'll need it." May thanked quickly.

"No problem," Crystal smiled. They two wandered for a bit until they found the shop Crystal had mentioned.

"Crystal! Is that the store you were talking about earlier?" May pointed to a fairly large store. The display windows showed beautiful sparkly kimonos and an assortment of handcrafted jewelry.

"Yup," she said nodding her head. "Let's go!" The two girls waltzed through the clothes. They spent about ten minutes looking through the clothes lines when Crystal called for May.

"Hey May! Look at this one!" Crystal pulled out a grand kimono. It was a bright red kimono with dainty pink rose flowers sewn into it. It sparkled like the setting sun and the roses seemed to be almost too perfect to be true. May stared shockingly at it.

"It's so," May eyes glowed as her smile couldn't get any wider.

"Beautiful?" Crystal stated, finishing May's sentence. May slowly shook her head, not taking her eyes off the shimmering dress. "It's perfect for you isn't it?"

"It is…but wait." May shook her head. "Aren't we supposed to shop for you? Besides, you're the one that won the contest." Crystal waggled her index finger.

"Au contraire," Crystal winked. "I don't want to go on that date."

"What." May stared at her with disbelief and gasped. "W-why not?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you get it? Going on a date with _Drewy,_ is like dating a brother. Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"I-I guess," May stuttered.

"See? Besides, I'm sure there's someone else who really wants to go on that date. I mean _really,__really,__really_bad." Crystal raised an eyebrow at May, expecting her to understand.

"You mean Brianna?" May cocked her head to the side, confused. Crystal fell to her side. She slowly got up and slapped herself.

"Really! You are so dense," Crystal sighed. She grabbed May's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You want to go on that date with Drew don't you? You don't know it, but you really like him don't you? Am I right?"

"I-I um," May blushed. Crystal held up her hand.

"Nope! I only want the truth."

"Fine then…" mumbled May. She nodded her head and looked straight towards the ground to avoid the embarrassment.

"Yesh! I was right!" Crystal whispered happily. May shot a confused look at Crystal. Crystal hugged May. "May, I'm glad, no wait, extremely happy, that you told me the truth. I knew it from the start anyway."

"You did? Did I make it…that obvious?" May winced.

"Um, yes!" Crystal laughed. "Don't worry May. I'll help you get him…So…wanna buy this kimono?"

"Of course! It's so pretty!" May giggled. "But what about you? Aren't you gonna get one too?"

"Oh no, of course not! I'm not getting one. I've already got one at home and I'm not going there anyway."

"You're not?" May stated bewilderingly.

"Duh! I don't have any plans tonight but I didn't want to ruin you and Drew's special night together."

"You mean-?" May began hopefully.

"Yup. I'm giving my prize to you," smiled Crystal. She gave May a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Crystal," May whispered.

"No problem May. I just know you guys were meant to be together." Crystal's phone suddenly started to ring. It vibrated in the pockets of her short shorts. "Oopsie. Hold on." She flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Crystal! Where are you?"

"Oh hey Drew! What's up?"

"What's up?" Drew shouted. "What's up? It's 5:30 pm! Hurry up, or we'll be late!" With that, Drew hung up.

"Oops, hehe." Crystal chuckled nervously. "We better get a move on, or else Drew will explode."

"But there isn't a cab that'll bring us to your house within 10 minutes!" May panicked.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? If there's something in my way, you find a way around it!" Crystal shouted. She ran outside and threw a pokeball high into the air. "Kaida, let's go!" As May and Crystal hopped onto the pokemon, May smiled happily as she imagined the night ahead of them. When they reached home, they saw a very impatient and flustered Drew. Crystal shoved the bag with May's kimono into May's open arms and ushered her up to her guest room. Crystal waltzed daintily towards Drew.

"Hehehe, hello Drew!" Drew looked glanced at Crystal and scoffed.

"What the heck are you doing in your regular clothes? We're going out remember, you could at least make the night more tolerable by wearing something suitable."

"Shut up fool. I'm not going," Crystal smirked. "May's gonna be your date kay?" Drew's eyes flinched as he blushed.

"What do you mean? She's didn't win that contest."

"So? I gave her my prize." A silence drifted through the air. She walked towards Drew and whispered in his ear, "don't lie to me; you wanted to go out with her, all this time."

"Ergh…I hate you, Crystal," Drew muttered, flustered.

"What? Why do you hate me? This is what you _wanted_you idiot!" Crystal fist flew into the air and came crashing down upon Drew's head.

"Geez, just stop and listen to me!" He shouted. Crystal halted and glared at Drew as he took a deep breath. "I want to thank you. But because you just made me extremely happy…I'm about to make you extrememly…unhappy."

"Huh? What do mean by that Drew…" Crystal glared menacingly at the coordinator and clutched her fists together.

"Uhm…well…you see," Drew stuttered miserably. He started to sweat as his eyes darted left, right, then left again.

_Ding__dong!_The doorbell rang. Soon after, it was followed by a few brisk, but clear taps on the door.

"Hello?" A voice called from behind the cherry wood door. "Hello?"


	9. The Visitor

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

I turned my head at that familiar voice. _What…it sounds just like…_My fists clenched and my mouth began to gape wide. I swallowed hard. I stiffly turned towards Drew.

"Drew…did you," I paused, glaring him down by the millisecond. "_Call someone?_" Drew gulped as he sweatdropped.

"Uhm, about that…" he began. Another knock at the door. "It was that 'one other favor' thing I was talking about…"

"Helloooo? Anyone home?" Drew darted his eyes towards the door as he crept farther from me and attempted to open the door. I looked his way and jumped in front of the door.

"Not in this life you won't!" I lunged at him and punched all my fury onto his evil little head. I sighed. "Drew…what am I going to do with you."

"What?" Drew exclaimed. "I thought you'd be happy to finally see him after all those long months!"

"I know but," I blushed. "I didn't think I'd see him again."

"Well, he's here now. I'm going to the kitchen to get an ICE PACK because SOMEONE injured me all of a sudden!" I watched as he stomped off towards the kitchen. I sighed once more. _Oh well. _I thought, _whatever. I guess it was a nicer-than-Drew-would-normally-do kinda thing…_I opened the door and faced, or more like looked up, to a familiar face.

"Crystal! How ya been doing?" The boy smiled. I smiled, forgetting about everything that had happened in the past…2 minutes.

"Trip! Its you!" I glomped him, causing him to nearly fall backwards.

"Long time no see, eh?" He hugged me back and laughed. "You're still as hyperactive as ever huh?"

"Hehe," I giggled. I couldn't really believe he was here. I had met him in the Unova region but since then had separated, going our separate ways. We still kept in contact through emails, texts, and calls-but when I saw him there in front of me, I couldn't help but pull a stupid grin on my face. "Well you know, its only been a couple of months…"

"Yea, I missed you," Trip mumbled. He didn't look directly at me. I knew he was shy. He acts big and mighty but he's really just a sweet kid with a shy demeanor. "B-by the way, I got you something." I titled my head sideways as he handed me a pink package with a purple ribbon on it.

"Can I open it?"

"Go ahead." I glanced at him and back at the package. I tore it open(saving the ribbon for my hidden ribbon collection that nobody knows about) and gently pulled something out. I gasped. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

"Hehe, by the look on your face you like it huh?" Trip said. He smiled as I kept on looking like an idiot staring at a hairpiece.

"It's so…beautiful!" I shouted. It was a crystal hairpiece that Trip had gotten me. It looked as though it were handcrafted, even the crystal themselves. The part I loved most about it was that there were three main crystals, each a rhombus shape, complete with a green outline and glimmering red center. I squealed again. It looked exactly like the end of a Flygon's tail! I had always loved the way the pokemon's tail ended with three rhombus shaped ends. The fact that I had gotten it from Trip made it all the more special.

"I absolutely, positively, most definitely, love it!"

"I knew you would! Your favorite pokemon is Flygon after all!" Trip laughed. He walked inside the house. "Anyway, I better get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" My eyes darted back at Drew who had just walked in the room.

"Yea Crystal. Remember? The Moon Festival tonight. Don't tell me you, who had schemed everything for-uhm- two certain people to go on a date tonight, forgot," Drew smirked.

"Oh yea…" my eyes rolled towards the ceiling and I sighed. "But I wasn't going remember?"

"That's because you didn't have a date. Now you do!" Drew flicked his bangs. Just then May came waltzing in.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Oh…who's this?" She gingerly walked towards Trip in her stunning kimono. "Are you Crystal's _boyfriend?_"

"Er, um," Trip mumbled for a bit and stared at Crystal (who apparently was still mindlessly gawking at his present). May followed his line of vision and gasped.

"Crystal did that guy give you that hairpiece? It's so beautiful!" May commented. "So you _are _her boyfriend aren't you?"

"Whatever," he stated. He turned towards Crystal and let out a breath of air. He faced Drew. "So Drew…is this _your _girlfriend?"

"What! In your dreams!" Drew shouted.

"W-what the heck are you saying?" May protested to Trip. Trip raised an eyebrow.

"By deduction, I highly doubt that Crystal is going out with May and I'm going on a date with Drew. I'm," Trip paused and blushed intensely. "I-I'm Crystal's b-boyfriend so it's obvious I'm going to go with her and Drew…that leaves you with that girl who is apparently May."

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" Crystal laughed. She pranced towards Trip and gave him a huge hug. "Ahh…that's what I love about you. Always smart and stating the obvious to people who clearly don't want to hear it."

"Right…" Trip rolled his eyes. Crystal stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway," she began. "Does this mean I have to dress up? You guys know that I hate doing that…"

"Yes. Now get your lazy butt to your room and hurry up. We don't have a lot of time left Crystal!" Demanded Drew.

"Fine, fine. I'll hurry up. I need to find my kimono first though." She scratched her head. "It's probably buried deep within my closet somewhere…" May sweatdropped as she saw Crystal trudge up the stairs lazily. Drew shook his head.

"There's absolutely nothing I can do about that girl," he sighed. He turned towards Trip. "There's another guest room upstairs. You can borrow it and hurry up and get ready. We'll leave in half an hour."

"Alright. Thanks man." Drew then left to get changed into his festival attire. After ten more minutes, May and Drew waited patiently by the staircase. The two were silent for the most part. Drew had been stealing glances at May. _She looks so pretty in that red and pink kimono…_he thought. Drew's eyes softened and he smiled. May's eyes darted towards Drew and blushed, realizing he had been staring at her the entire time. _Why is my heart pumping so hard?_ May glanced back at Drew, who was also looking at her. They stared into each other's eyes and quickly swiveled their heads the other way. Drew coughed.

"So…May…Are you excited for tonight?"

"Uhm, a bit yes…" May's eyes were still facing the other way, away from Drew. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well, er, um, no reason."

"I see…" Silence once more. May bit her lip in embarrassment, desperately trying to make small talk to avoid the odd quietness. Drew sighed and looked towards May.

"Uhm, er, you look pretty in that dress…"

"I-I-I do?" May's eyes widened. She looked at Drew with her innocent blue eyes.

"Y-yea…" Drew looked towards the ceiling and scratched his head. May's face softened and she smiled a bit. Just then, Crystal came waltzing down in her purple kimono.

"I'm ready!" She shouted happily. She thrust out her hands and laughed. "This is going to be fun!" Crystal heard no answer and stared at May and Drew.

"Why the heck are you staring?" Yelled a flustered Drew.

"Hmm…did something happen between you two?" Crystal's eyes suggested a thought that made Drew blush even more.

"O-of course not!" He stated. "W-we were just waiting for you guys to hurry up!"

"That's right!" May chimed. "N-nothing at all!"

"Eh? Sigh. You guys get flustered by the littlest of things. Honestly, you guys are too stubborn."

"Ergh…shut up," mumbled Drew.

"Ohohoho…so something _did _happen!" She flew a hand in the air and turned around, still glancing at the two coordinators. "Anyway, we should get going. Hurry up Trip!"

"I'm here. Calm down," the boy with short hair reassured. "Let's go!" They stepped out of the house as the sun's last few glowing rays began to subside. Crystal locked the door and then gasped.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Did you all bring your pokemon?"

"Huh?" May breathed. "Why would we need those?"

"Because silly…the main event is the battle!"

"Crystal…I'm a coordinator. I like showing off my pokemon in battles! Not just plain all-out fighting!"

"Tsk, tsk. Is there any difference with pokemon in battles trying their hardest like other pokemon?" May pondered for a moment, the two guys raising a brawl.

"I guess not…"

"Good! Besides, there are two types of battles you can enter! Drew tell her!"

Drew sighed, obviously tired of his friend's constant rabbles. "Fine…listen you guys." He drew out a pamphlet. "As Crystal said, there are two types of battles. One battle is in the format of regular contest battles: those ones where you try to decrease your opponent's points as much as possible while still being within the time limit. The other is the all-out battle where you use one pokemon to battle. Get it?"

"Hmm...I think I'll settle for just the all-out one."

"Oh I see…" May threw her arms up in the air excitingly. "Yay, I'm going to just go for the contest battle!"

"Me too," Drew agreed. "How about you Crystal?"

"As usual, both!"

"Both? Can you really handle that?"

"Of course! After my trip around Unova, I like just plain battles as well!"

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Trip tapped his foot impatiently. "Let's go!"

"Yay!" May shouted.

"Yesh! To the festival!"


End file.
